Loving the Enemy
by UnToUcHaBlE RoCkEr
Summary: ALOT of S+S moments as the story progresses, a western. Sakura, nicknamed "Cobra" in this is followed by Syaoran, one of the greatest sheriffz around. He knows thers an award 4 her capture, but what if love gets in the way? S+S FINISHED
1. Default Chapter

Loving the Enemy Chapter 1 By: LiLover4Life  
  
I DO NOT OWN CCS. I CAN ONLY DREAM.  
  
  
  
Rated PG 13 for bad swearing"  
  
Key: "Speaking" 'Thinking' (Author's notes)  
  
Sakura is an outlaw in the West. She steals, fights, every one who has ever seen her, met her, heard of here are afraid. Syaoran is the biggest bad-est sheriff in the west, he's sent out to get Sakura, but what happens when his love for her gets him mixed up with all the other sheriffs? How will he protect her and himself from getting killed? R+R PLZ!!! S+S ALL DAY WAY!!! Some really weird E+T moment's.lol!! You'll know what I mean when you read  
  
  
  
  
  
Sakura got off her horse. It was the early morning, the time she loved most, when the moon hung in the sky and she could hear the wolves cry. The stars splattered all over the light blue heavens. It seemed like a painting that only lasted mere minutes before the sun came out. There it was bright and orange, she put her hat lower to cover her eyes from the rays.  
  
Sakura-"Now, time to get my cash and live up to my reputation."  
  
She pulled out her gun. It was 8 inches long, a silver magnum. One shot from this baby and she could shoot through 3 men with one bullet.  
  
Sakura burst open the door and saw the store man setting things on the shelves. He never noticed Sakuras gun because she had behind her back.  
  
Store man-"What can I get ya?"  
  
Sakura-"Put the money in this bag and you won't die a slow and painful death." She smiled at the man, he was shivering and his knees were knocking against each other.  
  
He picked up the old brown bag it seemed to be rotting. He took out hand fills of cash and put it in the bag gently trying not to make any false moves. He knew it was Sakura, a.k.a. the COBRA. He knew one false move and he was a goner.  
  
Sakura took off her dusty hat, and the man's eyes widened.  
  
Store man-' She is so beautiful. wonder why she's all alone.' He thought to himself.  
  
Sakuras emerald green eyes were blinking madly, she hadn't gotten used to the bright light. She moved her auburn hair back from her mouth. Sakura took some water, food, matches, anything she thought was useful. She had a tall slender body; she was at least 5"'8 in height.  
  
After the man had finished packing the bag full of money, Sakura took out her gun aimed it right at the store man's head and shot off his hat. He fainted on the ground, Sakura just in time said in a sweet gleeful girl's voice " Thank you!"  
  
Sakura put her hat back on as quickly as possible. She jumped on her horse. The horse was pure snowy white; its mane was black and shiny with amethyst coloured eyes.  
  
Sakura-" C'mon Tomoyo, ride!"  
  
Sakura took off with great speed, all the towns' people peered out their windows and some of the men looked out the door. They almost all fainted, as Sakura rode past by them she heard the words being repeated over in whispers."COBRA.COBRA."  
  
  
  
Syaoran walked down the middle of the road. He wore his black cowboy's hat, dark blue jeans, and a white top open at the pinnacle, and his caramel coloured boots that made a "clink" noise every time his foot hit the ground. He heard a man yell "10 paces!"  
  
All the towns people watched in awe as the best sheriff around was in a battle. He heard "10" and before the other guy had a chance to turn around, he was lying on the ground bleeding to death. The girls went mad for him; he just smiled and moved his toothpick to the other side of his mouth.  
  
He went over to his horse, which was drinking water.  
  
Syaoran-" Aye, Eriol we gotta get ridin'."  
  
Syaoran's horse was pitch black, as black as the night, it had a blue mane and deep blue eyes. On the front of it's snout it had *painted* a white smudge.  
  
Syaoran took off his hat and whacked it. Four girls that were watching him fainted and fell hard on the floor.  
  
He smiled at himself, "Happens every time."  
  
His chocolate brown hair waved in the wind. His fanatical bangs covered some of his deep, hard amber eyes. He was roughly 6 foot 4.  
  
He went to the nearest store; he went in to get a drink of water. He noticed a picture of a girl riding a white horse. He ripped it off the window and held it in his coarse hands. On the paper it said, " WANTED $5000 REWARD DEAD OR ALIVE. A.K.A COBRA" Syaoran took this as an opportunity and thought to himself ' How hard can it be? She's only a girl.'  
  
If only you knew how wrong he was.  
  
Syaoran jumped on his horse, "Ya!!!" and rode into the hot steamy desert searching for his big break. He left the blushing and fainting girls having only one in his mind. "COBRA"  
  
  
  
HEY!!! THIS IS GOING TO BE MY SECOND FANFIC! SO HOW DO YOU LIKE IT SO FAR? I HOPE IT'S INTERESTING. PLZ R+R K!! TILL THE NEXT TIME I UPDATE THIS, WHICH WON'T BE TOO LONG! BUH BYEZ  
  
ROCK STEADY 


	2. Discovering COBRA

Loving the Enemy Chapter 2: Discovering COBRA By: LiLover4Life  
  
I DO NOT OWN CCS. I CAN ONLY DREAM.  
  
  
  
  
  
Rated PG 13 for bad swearing"  
  
Key: "Speaking" 'Thinking' (Author's notes)  
  
  
  
Sakura is an outlaw in the West. She steals, fights, every one who has ever seen her, met her, heard of here are afraid. Syaoran is the biggest bad-est sheriff in the west, he's sent out to get Sakura, but what happens when his love for her gets him mixed up with all the other sheriffs? How will he protect her and himself from getting killed? R+R PLZ!!! S+S ALL DAY WAY!!! Some really weird E+T moment's.lol!! You'll know what I mean when you read  
  
Previous Chapter  
  
  
  
Syaoran jumped on his horse, "Ya!!!" and rode into the hot steamy desert searching for his big break. He left the blushing and fainting girls having only one in his mind. "COBRA"  
  
End of Previous Chapter  
  
  
  
  
  
Sakura licked her dry lips she was thirsty. She took out her canteen of water and poured the cold fluid in her mouth. She had been riding for at least a day now and was running short of water for her and Tomoyo.  
  
Sakura-"Tomoyo, you thirsty yet?"  
  
The white mare nodded its beautiful head. Sakura poured the water into her small hands and Tomoyo drank thankfully from it. Sakura giggled when Tomoyo's tongue touched her hand.  
  
  
  
Syaoran went to the town where the COBRA had last been seen. He looked around the old little town. He wondered why such a girl would cause so much trouble for these people. He went to the nearest store he needed water and food.  
  
"We have to get that COBRA girl and kill her!" The angry mob agreed.  
  
He saw the store had a very large mob around it. He walked up to them and every one stopped yelling.  
  
Syaoran-"What may be the problem here?" He moved his hat down to show some respect to them.  
  
A beautiful girl with bright red eyes and long straight black hair came up to him. She put her finger oh his chest and began.  
  
Girl-" Hey suga, what brings you in such a dead beat place?"  
  
Syaoran rubbed his bristly short beard. "I'm looking for the COBRA," Every one gasped and began whispering madly.  
  
Whispers-"He's looking for the girl that tried to kill ol' Mc Donald!" "I thought she surly killed him."  
  
Girl-"QUITE!" Every one congested they gulped hard. Syaoran thought this girl had a lot of power over them.  
  
Girl-"My name is Meiling, we sure had an incident with that crazy girl."  
  
Syaoran-"Oh, what was that?"  
  
Meiling-"She almost killed my father, he's the poor man who worked there. She came in and for no dam reason and shot at my father!"  
  
Syaoran-"Is he alright?"  
  
"O yes I'm fine."  
  
Syaoran turned to face the man staring up at him. The man seemed only 5 foot 6, very small compared to Syaoran.  
  
Mc Donald-" She took all my hard earned money and look, she killed ma hat."  
  
The man began to pout and Syaoran felt pity for this man, how could that girl be so evil?  
  
Syaoran-"I'm going to find her and bring all of you to justice, there's only one thing I need."  
  
Meiling-"Anything for you, suga." She winked at him and Syaoran didn't really like it.  
  
Syaoran-"I need to know what direction she went off to and all things like that."  
  
Mr. Mc Donald invited Syaoran in; he also noticed that Syaoran had a sheriff's badge on his left of his chest.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sakura took out her dirty rotting bag full of money. She stared at it.  
  
Sakura-"Hey Tomoyo, let's go to town and get you a new saddle. Does pink sound good to you?"  
  
The horse nodded its head and nuzzled its owner.  
  
Sakura got on Tomoyo and rode to the next town. She saw very large cactus trees on the way, she thought she should stop to get some water out of them but knew the town was near. The sun was now full force; it beat down at Sakura with sickening strength. She took off her hat to try and fan herself it wasn't working.  
  
  
  
Syaoran got the information he needed and thanked everyone. Meiling even tried to kiss Syaoran but he pulled away quickly and was glad he was back on Eriol.  
  
Syaoran stopped ever so often to check for tracks. Sakuras horse had unique footprints. Every time the horse stomped into the sand it left a star marking, not like any old horseshoe footprint.  
  
The sun felt like it was burning his neck to a crisp. He stopped to find some shade under a very large cactus tree.  
  
Syaoran-"Wonder why these cactus are so large."  
  
  
  
Sakura felt like fainting, she was dehydrated and hungry. The vultures above her were circling for hours. She thought she'd take a rest and sit in the sand, after all Tomoyo was shaking a little bit. Sakura got off Tomoyo and tried to find some shade under a cactus. She tried to cut open the cactus by kicking it; it was no use so she took out her gun. She shot the cactus and the clear liquid oozed out. Sakura drank it gratefully and gave Tomoyo a little also. She sat down, her body gave out strength and she felt herself fall to sleep.  
  
Syaoran heard a gun shot and got up with a start. As soon as he made sure there was no one shooting at him he knew it was her.  
  
Syaoran-"COBRA!"  
  
Syaoran galloped on his horse, it was getting colder and darker, he knew if he didn't find COBRA first the wolves would and his efforts would be pointless.  
  
He heard a wolf howl-"AAAAAhooooooooo!!!" He hit Eriol a little harder and began riding faster.  
  
Sakura opened her weakened eyes and noticed Tomoyo was gone!  
  
Sakura-"Tomoyo? Tomoyo!" Her voice was hoarse and she felt so weak. She heard something in the distance, a disoriented voice. She looked around with half open eyes only to see a whole pack of wolves surrounding her.  
  
Syaoran strode to get to her quickly. He saw a beautiful white mare behind a large cactus. It was pure white with a black mane and amethyst eyes. He knew it was COBRAS from the picture. He left Eriol with the horse and quickly but skillfully hid behind every cactus he could to get closer.  
  
There he spotted COBRA, but that's not all he spotted, there were 12 large wolves surrounding her and she didn't seem to be moving.  
  
Syaoran had a thing for wolves ever since he was little.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
Syaoran remembered being only about 5 he ran into a pack of wolves. His mother had tried frantically to find him. A was thrown off a horse when his father was riding and the wolves picked him up. They protected him until his mother came (her name was Yelan) and they knew he was safe.  
  
*End of Flashback*  
  
Syaoran ran to the wolves and shot his gun in the air. The wolves stared up at him; he saw the moonlight cast off their eyes. A large white wolf seemed to understand Syaoran's body language or the sound of the gun and they ran off.  
  
Syaoran ran over to Sakura and held her in his lap.  
  
Syaoran-"She's dehydrated." He took out his canteen of water and spilled it over her lips. She opened her bright green eyes and Syaoran became entranced in them. He picked her up and carried her over to his horse.  
  
He saw Eriol (the horse) nuzzling COBRAS horse, she didn't seem to like it and "BANG!" Syaoran's horse had 2 big star shaped marks on his forehead.  
  
Syaoran, let out a chuckle and put Sakura on her horse and tied her horses rein to his stallion, he walked them over to a big rock for shelter it was going to be a rough night.  
  
  
  
HEY! I HOPE YOU GUYS ARE ENJOYING THIS SO FAR!!! THIS IS MY SECOND FANFIC I HOPE IT'S GOOD! MY FIRST ONE (WHICH ISN'T DONE YET) IS *A Heart To Melt* SYAORAN FINALLY CAUGHT UP TO SAKURA AND HE WAS ENTRANCED WITH HER EYES, WHAT COULD THIS MEAN??? KEEP READING 2 FIND OUT!  
  
ROCK STEADY 


	3. Chapter 3: GetTogether

Loving the Enemy Chapter 2: Get-Together By: LiLover4Life  
  
I DO NOT OWN CCS. I CAN ONLY DREAM.  
  
  
  
  
  
Rated PG 13 for bad swearing"  
  
Key: "Speaking" 'Thinking' (Author's notes)  
  
  
  
Sakura is an outlaw in the West. She steals, fights, every one who has ever seen her, met her, heard of here are afraid. Syaoran is the biggest bad-est sheriff in the west, he's sent out to get Sakura, but what happens when his love for her gets him mixed up with all the other promises he made? How will he protect her and himself from getting killed? R+R PLZ!!! S+S ALL DAY WAY!!! Some really weird E+T moment's.lol!! You'll know what I mean when you read  
  
Previous Chapter  
  
Syaoran, let out a chuckle and put Sakura on his horse and tied her horses rein to his stallion, he walked them over to a big rock for shelter it was going to be a rough night. End of Previous Chapter  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The hot fiery sun appeared into the dark sky. Syaoran checked on Sakura a few times. He had taken off his sheriff's badge because she would probably run from him. He also took her gun, he couldn't take any chances, and women were lunatics.  
  
Sakura opened her green eyes she rubbed them and yawned. Syaoran gave Sakura's and his horse some water. Sakura got up; she wondered how she had gotten here.  
  
Sakura-"What the heck? I don't remember being here." Sakura turned around and saw a tall man shaded by a large black smooth rock. She skillfully crept up to him, hiding herself behind the rock. She was about to take out her gun when it was gone!  
  
Sakura-"SHIT!"  
  
Syaoran-"Forget something?" He waved the silver magnum in the air and then threw it in the air and caught it again. At this moment Sakura was raging with steam.  
  
Sakura-"No one touches my gun."  
  
Syaoran jumped up on his horse and began to ride away from her.  
  
Sakura-"Tomoyo!!! Ride!"  
  
Sakura jumped gracefully onto her horse and galloped close behind the man with her gun. Syaoran hit Eriol hard and it made him run even faster. Sakura wondered how she was going to catch up to him when she noticed a long ridge of cactus plants. Sakura rode Tomoyo behind them waiting for Syaoran to get her, no man could resist her.  
  
Syaoran seemed dumbfounded.  
  
Syaoran-"Why did she go there?" He rode over to the line of tall cactus plants cautiously.  
  
Sakura saw Syaoran and jumped off Tomoyo onto his back.  
  
They both fell off of Syaoran's horse and rolled down into a ditch. Syaoran was on top of Sakura and Sakura was under him. She finally got a good glimpse of him.  
  
"Hoeee!" She thought. "He was so handsome, she stared into his deep amber eyes. His hat had come of his head and she saw his chocolate brown hair with wild bangs. She saw all the sand that was on his face from rolling down the hill.  
  
Syaoran looked at Sakura. He stared into her striking emerald green eyes, his favourite colour. Her hat had also flown off and he saw her short brown hair that had natural blonde streaks in them. He blushed a bright red, 'She's. BEAUTIFUL!'  
  
Sakura noticed that the man above her was all red in the face; she thought it could've been sunburn. The two FINALLY noticed what position they were in, Sakura pushed Syaoran off abruptly and flushed red. She grabbed her hat quickly and placed it on her head to cover her face.  
  
Sakura-" Give me back my gun!"  
  
Syaoran-"No way! I kinda like it." He smiled at her and winked.  
  
She was not enjoying this at all! That gun was hers, only hers.  
  
"GRRRRUMMMBBLLEE!"  
  
Syaoran-"What the.?"  
  
Sakura-"You got any grub?" She gave him a pleasant smile; she was going to get that gun back no matter what.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sakura sat down around a fire the handsome man had made when she finally noticed something, she didn't know his name yet. The fire seemed to be reflected in his eyes making them seem a hotter amber colour. He gave her some food he had and sat down beside her.  
  
Sakura-"Uhh. can I ask you something?"  
  
Syaoran-"Shoot."  
  
Sakura-"What is your name and why can't I have my gun back!?!"  
  
Syaoran answered with his mouth full of beef jerky, Sakura winced.  
  
Syaoran-"OK, *chew* my name is Syaoran and.*chew* I like your gun."  
  
Sakura-"Don't talk with your mouth full! It's nasty." *Chew*  
  
Syaoran-"Hey, I'm not the only one." Sakura's mouth was also full when she spit him the remark.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It had gotten dark and cold, Sakura had nothing to keep herself covered with because she expected she would've made it to that town she was heading before.  
  
Sakura-"Hey Syaoran, where we at tomorrow?"  
  
Syaoran-"Before I tell ya, one thing, what's your REAL name?" I don't assume its COBRA."  
  
Sakura-"No it aint, it's Sakura."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sakura heard the wolves howl, it frightened her a little. She looked over at Tomoyo who was snug sleeping beside Syaoran's stallion. She shivered a little, she moved away from Syaoran, she didn't like the feelings she was experiencing and it made her feel uneasy.  
  
Sakura-"Weak." *Yawn*  
  
Syaoran peered over at Sakura. She was lying on the sand far away from him.  
  
Syaoran-"Women."  
  
He gazed at her and felt unusual; he walked over to his horse. He took out a blanket, which was meant for him, but instead he gave it to her. Slowly tip toeing to her he placed the blanket on her and ran over to the rock.  
  
'Hope she ight for tonight, we gotta get to that town and I hafta mail a letter to that previous place."  
  
Syaoran felt tired and leaned against the smooth black rock. Before he fell asleep he thought about the letter he had to send to the previous town. And also the extreme Sakura who was only sleeping 5 meters away form him. He held the gun in his callused hand; he took out all the bullets and set it on safety.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
HOPE YOU LIKE THIS STORY! THE LETTER WHAT LETTER? I NEED WAY MORE R+R'S!!! I ONLY HAVE 2.why do I never get any R+R'S? *Pouts*  
  
O WELL. WHAT CAN YA DO? KEEP CHEKING BACK  
  
ROCK STEADY 


	4. Chapter 4: The Letter

Loving the Enemy Chapter 3: The Letter By: LiLover4Life  
  
I DO NOT OWN CCS. I CAN ONLY DREAM.  
  
  
  
  
  
Rated PG 13 for bad swearing"  
  
Key: "Speaking" 'Thinking' (Author's notes)  
  
  
  
Sakura is an outlaw in the West. She steals, fights, every one who has ever seen her, met her, heard of here are afraid. Syaoran is the biggest bad-est sheriff in the west, he's sent out to get Sakura, but what happens when his love for her gets him mixed up with all the other promises he made? How will he protect her and himself from getting killed? R+R PLZ!!! S+S ALL DAY WAY!!! Some really weird E+T moment's.lol!! You'll know what I mean when you read  
  
Previous Chapter  
  
Syaoran felt tired and leaned against the smooth black rock. Before he fell asleep he thought about the letter he had to send to the previous town. And also the extreme Sakura who was only sleeping 5 meters away form him. He held the gun in his callused hand; he took out all the bullets and set it on safety.  
  
End of Previous Chapter  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sakura peered through half open eyes. She looked up at the sky the sun was raising. The beautiful orange, red, and yellow colours splashed all over the sky, like a painting. She sat up and noticed something was hugged around her body. She took it off and shivered, it was a blanket.  
  
Sakura-"A blanket?"  
  
She peered at the cover and noticed the designs on it. The designs of peony flowers stitched into it. She finally noticed two symbols spelling, S.L.  
  
Sakura-"S.L??? I know those initials. Syaoran!" She looked around for him. She stood up shivering a bit and placed the blanket on her self. She saw Tomoyo and Eriol still nuzzled against each other sleeping soundly. She gazed over to the large black rock she saw Syaoran crouched down with his hat covering his eyes. She thought she heard him say something.  
  
"SNORE!"  
  
Sakura-"Shit." She jumped.  
  
Sakura went over to her horse Tomoyo and pat her on the head. She looked over at Syaoran's horse.  
  
Sakura-"You seem a little worn out." Eriol just snorted at her. She noticed a certain calmness of Syaoran when he slept but she also noticed his strength. Through his white shirt she could see muscles, abs. She had a sudden urge to touch him.  
  
Syaoran stirred a little and rubbed his strong arms. He stretched his arms and yawned, he noticed Sakura sitting down beside the horses. She was wearing his blanket he smiled.  
  
Syaoran-"I hope you weren't too cold last night."  
  
Sakura-"Why did you give me your blanket?"  
  
Syaoran-"Cause.  
  
Sakura-"."  
  
Syaoran-"I wanted to. that's all.?" He blushed shades of red and pulled his hat down lower to his face.  
  
Syaoran-"Get your horse ready, we're leaving for the closet town."  
  
Sakura-"That's where I was heading before."  
  
Syaoran whispered under his breath. "I know."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sakura-"C'mon Tomoyo, get off you're boyfriend."  
  
Tomoyo seemed to become a little pink under her white colouring. She jumped up onto Tomoyo.  
  
Syaoran pulled Eriol and jumped up onto him.  
  
Syaoran-"Stay close."  
  
'Stay close?' Sakura thought.  
  
Most of the ride was quite, Sakura admired the scene and Syaoran. She felt feelings for him, but she didn't know why. Sure he was handsome, strong.OH HELL NO!!! SAKURA YOU'RE WIPING OUT!!! I NEED A DRINK.  
  
Syaoran finally broke the silence.  
  
Syaoran-What's in the rotting old bag of yours?" He knew the answer but he just wanted to test her honesty.  
  
Sakura-"Something I owe someone."  
  
Syaoran wasn't sure how to react to that answer; the money could be to owe some one.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sakura saw a light haze and a town. They made it! Finally she could get her drink.  
  
Sakura rode a little closer to Syaoran, she felt safer around him.  
  
Syaoran-"Hey I have to go do some.unfinished business."  
  
Sakura-"Alright, I'll be in the bar."  
  
Syaoran-"Th..b..a.ar?"  
  
Sakura-"Well ya. we all need a little drink some time right?"  
  
Syaoran-"Yeah. be careful in there."  
  
Sakura-"I'd feel safer with my gun you know." She tried to hide her mischievous smile.  
  
Syaoran-"That's ok. I'll be there in 5 minutes anyway."  
  
Sakura rode over to the front of the bar. She tied Tomoyo up and where she could get a drink some water.  
  
She walked into the bar. She fixed up her hat to cover her emerald eyes. She didn't want attention. She saw 3 huge men fighting over a piece of jerky. The bar had old pictures of women all covered up and ketchup at every table.  
  
Sakura-"Men.animals"  
  
She walked up to the bar tender and sat down at a stool.  
  
Sakura-"You're strongest alcohol."  
  
Bar Tender-"Sure."  
  
Sakura saw the shot glass slide over to her, she picked up and drank it in one gulp.  
  
She gazed around the room; one of the 3 guys was on the ground crying. He was real fat and dirty looking.  
  
Sakura-"Worse then animals."  
  
Sakura noticed a tall man was walking over to her. She tensed a little trying to look larger. She looked at him trying not to turn around. He was wearing a white cow boy hat, brown leather boots, light blue pants, a black top, she couldn't make out his face until he came closer.  
  
He sat in front of; he tried to take her hat off.  
  
Sakura-"Fuck off."  
  
"Oooh.feisty are we?"  
  
Sakura noticed his gray eyes, thin lips and black hair. She didn't like him.at all.  
  
"What your name pretty eyes?"  
  
'He must've noticed my yes when I was looking around the room. DUMB ASS!' She mentally beat herself up.  
  
Sakura-"What's yours?" She smiled trying to look interested.  
  
"Tenkai."  
  
Sakura-". o.O ok."  
  
Tenkai-"What's your baby?"  
  
Sakura was wishing Syaoran were here to kick this guys ass. Tenkai put his hand up to her face and tried to touch her. She pulled away quickly.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~  
  
Syaoran walked into a food store. He walked up to the store clerk and asked him for a piece of paper and a pencil.  
  
S.T (stand for store clerk)-"What for young man?"  
  
Syaoran-"I need to write something to the other town."  
  
S.T-"Here yas go."  
  
  
  
*On The Letter*  
  
I HAVE COBRA. SHE'S WITH ME; I'M IN CHERRY BLOSSOM CITY. COME IN 2 DAYS, SHE DOESN'T SEEM VERY BAD. DON'T BRING THAT MEILING GIRL PLEASE!  
  
SYAORAN  
  
Syaoran- "Can you send this for me?"  
  
S.T-"Sure. Anything else you want?"  
  
Syaoran-"Yeah, you got some water, matches, food?"  
  
S.T-"That's what this store is for right?"  
  
Syaoran-"Yeah."  
  
Syaoran went to get some supplies he needed, he thought of Sakura. 'I hope she's ok in that ruff place.'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sakura-"Hey! Stop touching me!"  
  
Tenkai-"You trying to stop me.baby?"  
  
Sakura noticed that almost all the men were drunk and she had no gun to blow his brains with.  
  
The front door burst open, a tall man at least 6 foot 4 was standing at the door. Sakura's heart lightened up, she saw his amber eyes being reflected in the sunlight.  
  
Tenkai made his hand trying to grab her breast she slapped him.  
  
"SLAP!"  
  
Syaoran saw this and went over to Sakura. He moved his toothpick to the left side of his mouth.  
  
Syaoran-"Bartender, set me a tequila."  
  
Syaoran drank it in one shot. He walked over to Sakura and a man that was about his size. He saw the man drooling on her lap. He tapped his shoulder.  
  
Tenkai-"Can't you see I'm busy!"  
  
Syaoran let out a left blow of his hand and the man fell to the ground.  
  
Sakura-"Took you long enough."  
  
Syaoran-"Sorry, I got some groceries." He showed her the brown bag and smiled.  
  
They both walked out of the bar talking. Sakura giggled.  
  
Sakura-Yeah you see his ugly drunk-ass face?"  
  
Syaoran-"Yeah." He felt odd being near her.  
  
Sakura felt different, she felt happy that some one cared for her.  
  
Syaoran-"We have no where to stay."  
  
Sakura-"Don't worry! My uncle has a motel around this place I'll take you there."  
  
They both jumped on their horses riding beside each other to Sakura's uncle's place.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
HOPE YOU LIKE THIS SO FAR! I'M GOING TO HAVE LEMONY GOODNESS IN THIS IN 2 CHAPTERS I THINK.I'VE NEVER DONE ONE BEFORE AND IT'S KIND OF EMBARASSING: p KEEP CHECKING BACK OK! I'M GOING TO CHANGE THE RATING CAUSE OF THAT ONE CHAPTER OK EVERY ONE! OH AND YES. S+S WILL BEGIN! I CAN SMELL ROMANCE IN THE AIR.or write it KEEP YOUR R+R'S COMING!!!  
  
ROCK STEADY 


	5. Chapter 5: A Place To Stay

Loving the Enemy Chapter 5: A Place To Stay By: LiLover4Life  
  
I DO NOT OWN CCS!!! IF I DID THEN I WOULDN'T BE SITTING HERE WRITING ABOUT IT!!! I WOULD GET OF MY LAZY ASS AND GET NEW EPISODES FOR CANADA!!! (Just a Reminder)  
  
RATED R BECAUSE OF FUTURE CHAPTERS  
  
Key: "Speaking" 'Thinking' (Author's notes)  
  
  
  
Sakura is an outlaw in the West. She steals, fights, every one who has ever seen her, met her, heard of here are afraid. Syaoran is the biggest bad-est sheriff in the west, he's sent out to get Sakura, but what happens when his love for her gets him mixed up with all the other promises he made? How will he protect her and himself from getting killed? R+R PLZ!!! S+S ALL DAY WAY!!! Some really weird E+T moment's.lol!! You'll know what I mean when you read  
  
Previous Chapter  
  
Syaoran-"We have no where to stay."  
  
Sakura-"Don't worry! My uncle has a motel around this place I'll take you there."  
  
They both jumped on their horses riding beside each other to Sakura's uncle's place.  
  
End of Previous Chapter  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sakura and Syaoran stopped in front of a beat down tall house. It had light blue shingles and a wooden outer. The windows had light pink drapes and one window was broken. There seemed to be an eerie stillness about the place.  
  
Sakura-"Home sweet home."  
  
Syaoran-"You live here? I thought you're uncle lived here." Syaoran's' nose was a little scrunched in confusion he scratched his head.  
  
Sakura-"This is the only place I can call home. I have no relatives except for my uncle. He raised me, my parents were hanged."  
  
Syaoran felt bad for Sakura she had never known her parents. He couldn't imagine a childhood without your parents.  
  
Sakura jumped off Tomoyo and grabbed the old rotting bag. Syaoran came off Eriol and pat him on his head. He looked at Sakura who seemed to be struggling a little with the bag.  
  
Syaoran-"Let me help you." He smiled at her.  
  
Sakura-"I'm fine *pant* it's not heavy at all.*pant* piece of cake." A drop of sweat trickled down her face.  
  
Sakura opened the old door that was barley hanging on the hinges.  
  
"CREAK!"  
  
Syaoran followed Sakura in this unknown place to him. He walked inside and saw the stairs railing that went all the way upstairs. There was faded green wallpaper on the walls and a rusted chandelier hanging lonesome from the ceiling. He noticed there was no carpet; instead it was a cherry coloured wooden floor.  
  
Sakura placed the heavy bag of money on the ground. She wiped the sweat off of her forehead. She took a deep inhale of breath and.  
  
Sakura-"UNCLE!!!"  
  
Syaoran feel to the floor holding his ears, he landed on his head.  
  
Sakura was out of breath and her face was red.  
  
Sakura-"Sorry, my uncles almost deaf." She gave Syaoran a childish smile.  
  
Syaoran thought his ears drum had popped but before he could get up he saw a person sliding down the railing of the stairs.  
  
"Weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!!"  
  
Syaoran saw an old man with a black cowboy hat in the air screaming. His boots were white and he was wearing blue jeans.  
  
He made a graceful land and then held his back. Syaoran got up and saw a good glimpse of him. He had old wrinkly skin with blotches on his face. His teeth were crooked and he had gray-white hair, at least what was left. He was short at least 4 feet 11. He had a bear-belly that hung out of his pants and his zipper was also undone. He had light blue eyes that seemed old and wise.  
  
Sakura-"UNCLE!" She hugged her uncle picking him up off of the floor.  
  
Uncle-"OOOO!!! Please I have a weak back."  
  
'A weak back? He just slid down the stair railing.' Syaoran thought to himself.  
  
Sakura-"UNCLE, I'VE MISSED YOU!" She was yelling very loudly that was pulsing Syaoran's ears.  
  
Uncle-"I have too!" The old man's eyes scanned the room and saw a man standing behind Sakura with a bewildered expression on his face.  
  
Uncle-"Is this your boy friend? He seems a little scrawny." He said in an irritating voice.  
  
'SCRAWNY!?! ME! I'M BIGGER THAN HE IS AND MOST PEOPLE AROUND HERE' Syaoran was appalled.  
  
Sakura-"HE'S NOT MY BOY FRIEND! HE SAVED MY life."  
  
Uncle-"I didn't hear the last part."  
  
Sakura-"I SAID HE SAVED ME LIFE!"  
  
Uncle-"Oh! Well then if he isn't your boy friend.who the hell are you? This motel is not in business any more. not enough tourists."  
  
Syaoran-"I'm Syaoran. And I just need a place to stay for a bit."  
  
Uncle-"Speak up young man. My ears aren't what they used to be."  
  
Syaoran-*Sigh* I NEED A PLACE TO STAY! MY NAME IS SYAORAN!" Syaoran's voice was become hoarse because of all the yelling.  
  
Uncle-"Well why didn't you say so?"  
  
Syaoran- "I." There was no point Sakura's uncle was already on the move.  
  
Uncle-"OK this is where this young man will stay. Here is the key for your room. No rent pays because you saved my nieces life."  
  
Syaoran stood straight and made him self look bigger. He noticed Sakura was red in the face.  
  
Uncle-"And Sakura this will be your room, it's the same one you used to have."  
  
Sakura walked in, the walls had light pink wallpaper with cherry blossoms everywhere. There were many stuffed animals around the room also.  
  
Sakura-"It's untouched."  
  
Uncle-" WHAT?"  
  
Sakura-"NOTHING!"  
  
She walked over to a special stuffed toy. It was a golden yellow bear with little beady eyes. Sakura remembered sleeping with this toy, it made her feel safe. This toy her uncle told her, her parents had given to her before they were hanged. A tear fell from Sakura's emerald eyes onto the toy.  
  
Sakura-"Kero."  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I HOPE YOU LIKE THIS CHAPTER THE UNCLE IS SO SO DEF. NOW THE S+S ROMANCE BEGINS WHEN SAKURA WALKS IN ON HIM WORKING OUT WITHOUT HIS SHIRT ON!!! ~HOT~ THEN THE LEMON COMES IN.GOOD THING THE UNCLES DEF OR HE WOULD HEAR EVERYTHING! LOL! I HOPE YOU GUYS ARE ENJOYING! OH AND MY OTHER STORY ~*~ A HEART TO MELT~*~ IS BEING POSPONED BECAUSE OF THE LACK OF R+R. I KNOW THAT'S A BAD REASON BUT ALL I NEED IS 1 MORE AND CHAPTER 19 IS UP! OK? KEEP YOUR R+R COMING IN ASAP!  
  
..~~..~~..~~ROCK STEADY..~~..~~..~~  
  
BUT THANX FOR THE R+R OF THE PEEPS WHO TOOK THE TIME TO TYPE THEM UP FOR ME TO READ! THANX YOU GUYS I OWE YOU BIGGY! 


	6. Chapter 6: Getting To Know You

Loving the Enemy Chapter 6: Getting To Know You By: LiLover4Life  
  
I DO NOT OWN CCS!!! (POUTS) IF I DID THERE WOULD BE WAY MORE S+S MOMENTS!!! AND E+T!!!  
  
RATED R BECAUSE OF FUTURE CHAPTERS  
  
Key: "Speaking" 'Thinking' (Author's notes)  
  
  
  
Sakura is an outlaw in the West. She steals, fights, every one who has ever seen her, met her, heard of here are afraid. Syaoran is the biggest bad-est sheriff in the west, he's sent out to get Sakura, but what happens when his love for her gets him mixed up with all the other promises he made? How will he protect her and himself from getting killed? R+R PLZ!!! S+S ALL DAY WAY!!! Some really weird E+T moment's.lol!! You'll know what I mean when you read  
  
Previous Chapter  
  
She walked over to a special stuffed toy. It was a golden yellow bear with little beady eyes. Sakura remembered sleeping with this toy, it made her feel safe. This toy her uncle told her, her parents had given to her before they were hanged. A tear fell from Sakura's emerald eyes onto the toy.  
  
Sakura-"Kero."  
  
End Of Previous Chapter  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sakura held the toy in her arms, it gave her a sense of safeness the same way Syaoran did when she was around him. She took a deep trembling breath and looked over at the two men standing at the door.  
  
Sakura-"Thanks Uncle."  
  
Uncle- (Facial Expression) 0.o "WHAT?"  
  
Sakura-"THANK YOU UNCLE!"  
  
Syaoran let out a chuckle and moved his toothpick in his mouth to the other side of his mouth.  
  
Uncle-"And you young man. this is your room."  
  
The room was two doors away from Sakuras. He opened the door; there was deep green wallpaper around the room. The bed seemed a little crooked but Syaoran could live with it. There was also a little shower with blue tiles.  
  
Syaoran-"Thanks. I mean. THANKS!"  
  
Uncle-"You don't have to yell THAT loud, I'm not deaf you know."  
  
Syaoran stood in the room confused.  
  
'If he wasn't deaf why did Sakura have to yell to him all the time?'  
  
Before Syaoran took his hat off he heard Sakura's uncle yell, ."Have a shower boy! We're having dinner soon. I'll leave some clean clothes for you, I was about your size when I was young."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sakura took her hat off and placed it on her bed. She moved her hair back she needed a shower. She went over to Syaoran's room to ask him to get her old rotting bag of money for her. Walking up the stairs with that heavy thing was impossible for her.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Syaoran started taking off his top until he was naked. He heard footsteps coming fast to his room, before he could get to the door and close it there was a Sakura 100 shades of red in front of him. He dove for his hat and covered him self.  
  
Syaoran-"Hey! It's rude not to knock."  
  
Sakura noticed his chocolate messy hair on end and how some pieces were covering his sexy amber eyes. His skin was also a tanned dark colour.  
  
Sakura-"It's not my fault, you didn't close the door!"  
  
Syaoran- *cough cough* "Well, what do you want? Hurry up this room is drafty lady."  
  
Sakura couldn't help noticing his cute butt.  
  
Sakura-"He he. I need you to go downstairs and get that old bag from downstairs for me."  
  
Syaoran-"I thought you could manage carrying that bag?" he was smirking evilly at her trying to make her annoyed.  
  
Sakura-"Yeah well, I need my shower ok."  
  
Syaoran-"Fine but, let me please take a shower and put my clothes on."  
  
Sakura nod her head and ran over to her room. Thinking about Syaoran.  
  
'DAM! HE IS FINE! THOSE MUSCLES ON HIS BODY, his hair, those eyes.AHHH! I TAKE ALL THAT BACK I'M NOT FALLING FOR HIM' Sakura thought to her self.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Syaoran closed the door and walked into the shower. The water was cold at first causing goose bumps to form on his skin. His hair was wet and stuck to his forehead and his eyes were blurry from the water. He gazed into his thoughts about the incident that had just occurred.  
  
'She just saw me naked! But I saw that glee fullness in her pretty green eyes.' He thought.  
  
He placed some shampoo in his hair making funny hair does. (A/N: I DO THAT! LOL back to the story.)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sakura took off her jeans and her top; she went to the shower outside of her room. She checked the place if it was clear and made a run for it. She turned the water on and it was cold at first. She looked at herself in the mirror and thought to herself.  
  
'Would Syaoran go for someone like me?' She walked into the shower shivering a little. The water played on her skin and then slid off onto the bottom of the shower.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Syaoran got out of the bath and put a white towel around his waist. He looked over at the bed and thought he saw a naked Sakura purring his name on his bed.  
  
Syaoran-"What the?"  
  
He rubbed hi eyes and she disappeared. He noticed there was a new set of clothes on the bed. The jeans were black and the shirt was dark blue. He put the clothes on and fixed his hair. He thought about putting his dusty hat on, but left it on the bed.  
  
He walked out of his room and saw Sakura in a pink dress. He flushed a deep red.  
  
Syaoran-"Where'd you get that from?"  
  
Sakura-"For your information it's my aunties."  
  
They both tried walking down the stairs at the same time but it was too narrow.  
  
Syaoran-"Ladies first."  
  
Syaoran noticed the pictures on the wall; he thought he saw a girl he recognized.  
  
Sakura-"That's me when I was 6."  
  
The picture showed a young gleeful girl with pigtails sticking out of the side of her head. She was wearing trousers with a stitching of a single cherry blossom on the left pant leg.  
  
Syaoran-"what happened?" He meant it in a bad way and Sakura hit him in the stomach. Syaoran didn't even flinch from her punch.  
  
Sakura rubbed her hand.  
  
Sakura-"What do you got under that shirt?"  
  
Syaoran-"My stomach?"  
  
*Cough*  
  
When they both walked over to the kitchen, Sakura's uncle told them to go outside.  
  
Sakura-"OUT?"  
  
UNCLE-"Well ya.it's beautiful outside I wouldn't want to miss it."  
  
Syaoran walked out from the back keeping the screen door open. He could smell the fresh juices of the steak and mashed potatoes. Sakura shivered a little and sat down on the wooden deck. Syaoran stood behind her and she seemed entranced into the moons gaze. The atmosphere seemed to become a little hot for him and without even noticing what he was doing he went over to her, sat down and put his arm around her.  
  
Sakura had a sudden pounding go through her body. She looked up at his eyes and he peered down at her. The moons gaze shone off her delicate face and beautiful eyes. They're faces grew closer and closer.  
  
Uncle-"FOOD'S READY!"  
  
Sakura pulled away quickly and so did Syaoran. His face was red and it seemed to be radiating in the darkness. Sakura had tints of light pink on her cheeks.  
  
Uncle-"Did I miss anything?" He had seen the two sitting on the deck through the window.  
  
Sakura nodded her head and Syaoran pulled at his shirt.  
  
The food was placed on the table big enough for four people. Syaoran sat in front of Sakura, Sakuras uncle sat between them. Syaoran's mouth was longing the sweet steak, he took a bite and Sakura thought she heard Syaoran squeal.  
  
Sakura-"Syaoran are you ok?"  
  
He didn't answer he just kept stuffing his mouth.  
  
Sakura-"Uhh. UNCLE WHAT HAVE YOU BEEN DOING THIS WHOLE TIME SINCE I'VE BEEN GONE?"  
  
Uncle-"Nothing really, just hoping you'd come back soon."  
  
Sakura-"Oh ya I forgot. Syaoran.SYAORAN!"  
  
He glared at her a little angry thinking 'I'm eating here!'  
  
Sakura-"Can you get that bag for me?"  
  
Syaoran-"But.  
  
Sakura had her hand in a fist and whacked him across the head with her napkin.  
  
Syaoran tried to fix his hair.  
  
Syaoran-"OK!"  
  
He gave his steak and mashed potatoes one last look and dragged himself to the entrance. He looked at the bag and he picked it up with not much trouble. He brang the bag back outside. Sakura and her uncle weren't there so he thought about placing it in his room.  
  
Syaoran-"Sigh"  
  
He placed the bag on his back and took it to his room.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~  
  
Sakura and her uncle were taking a little walk catching up a little.  
  
Sakura-"WHERE'S AUNTIE?"  
  
Uncle-"Sakura she's. gone."  
  
Sakura gave her uncle a saddened look and felt hot tears steaming down her face.  
  
Uncle-"It's ok." He hugged his niece in his scrawny arms and pat her on the head. "Sakura, I have to leave for a day or two. There are some things I have to bring to a friend of mine."  
  
Sakura-"OK uncle. Take care." She held her arms while walking back with her uncle to his house. She gave him a kiss on the cheek and went inside.  
  
'Where's Syaoran?' Sakura thought.  
  
She went up stairs to get the bag of money from him.  
  
Sakura noticed his door was closed so she knocked on it.  
  
Sakura heard Syaoran say from inside "Come in."  
  
She walked in and saw Syaoran with no shirt on, his body sweaty. His muscles bulging out, his strong-arms with a tattoo of a bull on his right arm.  
  
Sakura-"Do you have my bag?"  
  
Syaoran walked over to her, he gave her the bag.  
  
Sakura stared at him; she couldn't hold it in any more. She put her arms around his neck; he put his arms around her waist. She kissed him passionately and felt her pink skirt slipping off her body.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE IT!!! NEXT CHAPTER IS LEMON!!!! KEEP CHECKING BACK! IT WAS LONG ENOUGH RIGHT? I'M LISTENING TO MY LINKIN PARK C.D AND KIND OF KEPT WRITING. I HOPE ITS GETTING REAL GOOD! KEEP CHECKING BACK AND THANKS FOR ALL THE R+R S YOU GUY ARE WICKED! I LOVE THEM OOO AND MAKE THEM REAL LONG I LIKE TO READ.that's why I signed up for this right?  
  
..~~..~~..~~ROCK STEADY~~..~~..~~.. 


	7. Chapter 7: Its Getting Hot In Herre LEMO...

Loving the Enemy Chapter 7: Its Getting Hot In Herre (LEMON!!!) By: LiLover4Life  
  
I DO NOT OWN CCS!!! BUT WHEN I DO SYAORAN WILL LOVE ME!!! MMMAAWAAHHAHAHA! (Sorry)  
  
RATED R BECAUSE OF FUTURE CHAPTERS  
  
Key: "Speaking" 'Thinking' (Author's notes)  
  
  
  
Sakura is an outlaw in the West. She steals, fights, every one who has ever seen her, met her, heard of here are afraid. Syaoran is the biggest bad-est sheriff in the west, he's sent out to get Sakura, but what happens when his love for her gets him mixed up with all the other promises he made? How will he protect her and himself from getting killed? R+R PLZ!!! S+S ALL DAY WAY!!! Some really weird E+T moment's.lol!! You'll know what I mean when you read  
  
Previous Chapter  
  
Sakura stared at him; she couldn't hold it in any more. She put her arms around his neck; he put his arms around her waist. She kissed him passionately and felt her pink skirt slipping off her body.  
  
End Of Previous Chapter  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sakura felt her skirt slip off her body. She slowly moved her hands down his back. She put her hands on his stomach and almost tickled Syaoran and put her small hands on his belt. Syaoran kissed her neck and moved her hair back. He took a quick glance at Sakura. She unbuckled his belt and she felt his pants slip from her grip.  
  
He pushed her up against the wall and put his hands on her back. He skillfully undid her bra. The light pink bra fell to the ground. Sakura took a breath of air and looked at him. She smiled at him and jumped up on Syaoran. He carried her over to the bed and licked her stomach. She giggled madly and Syaoran felt the curves on her body.  
  
'His touch makes me hunger him, want him.' Sakura indicated.  
  
He put his fingers near her underwear to pull it down but Sakura stopped it. She placed his hand on her breasts. She made a moaning sound and he slowly pulled off his underwear. Sakura's hands were on the head bored sneaking looks of him.  
  
'Oh god I can't believe I'm doing this to her. But I can't stop myself, her skin those eyes, her lips, that body awakens my needs.'  
  
Sakura felt her underwear slip off her legs and disappear like a memory. Syaoran put his hand behind her back and placed himself. Sakura opened her bright green eyes full of longing. She kissed his neck and they both looked at each other.  
  
Sakura felt him become one with her. She gasped and felt a feeling she never had before. Sakura made a squeal that indicated Syaoran to continue.  
  
They're bodies moved in a rhythm. Sakura pulled on the bed sheets with her hands in a fist. Biting her lips in desire her hand moved to his butt. Her hands felt every curve on his back and lower. She moved his hair back form his face and saw his amber eyes.  
  
Sakura-"Syaoran.thank you."  
  
Syaoran stopped when he heard her say that.  
  
Syaoran-"Thank you?"  
  
Sakura pulled the bed sheet over her body and sat up in his bed.  
  
Sakura-"Thank you for showing me real love. The only love I experienced was my uncles and the love of a rebel. Riding those long and lonely nights alone, I was frightened. I was frightened I would never find any one."  
  
A Tear fell from her face, Syaoran moved closer to her and hugged her. He wiped the tear away with a kiss.  
  
Syaoran-"Nothings going to happen to you."  
  
Then a sudden horrible image came into his mind. The letter he had sent! They were coming for her in a day! The frustration build up came pulsing in his mind.  
  
Syaoran-"Sakura! I have to tell you something."  
  
Sakura-"What's that?"  
  
Syaoran took a deep breath and spilled his guts out.  
  
Syaoran-Sakura! I'm supposed to be holding you hostage! I was never supposed to fall in.love with you! I'm a sheriff, the only reason we met was because the previous town you were at wanted you killed!"  
  
Sakura looked at Syaoran in horror. She wanted to hit him across the face for not telling her anything. But she didn't, she only listened to him contently and held the anger in.  
  
Syaoran-"Sakura, I'm going to protect you with my life! No harm will come."  
  
Sakura-"Syaoran, I for give you."  
  
Syaoran looked at her in disbelief.  
  
Syaoran-"You forgive me?"  
  
Sakura-"I know you didn't think it would come to this. We'll wait till my uncle comes back and we'll leave. It's that simple."  
  
Syaoran-"Your uncles gone? How long!"  
  
Sakura-"Two days."  
  
Syaoran-"We have no time to wait that long. They're coming tomorrow."  
  
Sakura put her hand up to his face and wiped the tears that were streaming downs his expression.  
  
Sakura-"Syaoran, everything will be ok. Just sleep on it, I've gotten out of tougher situations."  
  
Syaoran put his arms around Sakura and held her there for what seemed milliseconds.  
  
Syaoran never let go of Sakura the whole night, he cried him self silently to sleep. His bothered dreams filled his mind.  
  
*Dream*  
  
Syaoran-"She's not here!" She left when I took a short nap!  
  
The day was dry dark and sad. Vultures passed up above in circles. The dust covered Syaoran's eyes smudging his looks.  
  
Meiling-"She couldn't have! The dam horse is still there! Search the house bring her out alive! My father will get his fun soon." Meiling had an evil smirk on her face Syaoran wanted to rip off.  
  
He gazed hopelessly at the 5 men who went in the house with they're guns drawn. He heard a gun shot and began to cry. But it wasn't Sakura who was shot it was one of the men who were sent in.  
  
Syaoran-"Sakura! I love you!"  
  
He wanted to run over to her but Meiling shot his arm with a bullet.  
  
Sakura-"No!!!"  
  
She took the gun out and aimed it at Meiling; before she could pull the trigger she was lying lifeless on the ground.  
  
Mc Donald-"Here's your pay sheriff!" He threw the bloody money at him, and Syaoran woke up with Sakura gone.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Syaoran walked down the stairs with a tremendous headache. His eyes were filled with tears hoping the worst had not happened.  
  
Syaoran-"Sakura!?!"  
  
Sakura-"I'm right here." She was in a light blue robe cooking pancakes for the both of them.  
  
He walked up to her from behind and hugged her.  
  
Sakura-"Syaoran are you alright?" She kissed him on the cheek.  
  
Syaoran-"Sakura, we're getting out of here."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I HOPE THIS WAS AN INTERESTING CHAPTER!!! THE LEMON WASN'T LONG BUT WHAT CAN YOU EXPECT FROM A PERSON WHO'S JUST TURNING 13 IN NOVEMBER? I KNOW I'M WEIRD WRITING ABOUT THIS BUT HEY, I HOPE IT WAS CREATIVE AND INTERESTING! PLEASE MAKE THE R+R'S REAL LONG AND GIVE ME SUGGESTIONS ON HOW TO IMPROVE THIS. EVERY IDEA COUNTS! ALSO SYAORAN'S DREAM AND THE EVENTS THAT OCCURRED COULD COME TRUE!!! I LOVE TO GET YOUR R+RS!!! I'M REALLY FLATTERED YOU GUYS ARE READING MY STORIES THANX LOTS!!!  
  
One thing I don't know why, it doesn't even matter how hard you try, keep that in mind I designed this rhyme to remind my self how I tried so hard.  
  
You better lose yourself in the music  
  
The moment you own it you better never let it go, oh  
  
You only get one shot, do not miss your chance to blow  
  
Cuz opportunity comes once in a lifetime, yo  
  
You better lose yourself in the music  
  
The moment you own it you better never let it go, oh  
  
You only get one shot, do not miss your chance to blow  
  
Cuz opportunity comes once in a lifetime, yo  
  
WATCH EMINEMS NEW MOVIE 8 MILE ON NOVEMBER THE 8!!! APPRECIATE HIS LIFE STORY AND BE THANKFUL WE AINT LIVIN LIKE THAT! (Hope I don't offend any body)  
  
.. ~~.. ~~.. ~~ROCK STEADY~~..~~..~~.. 


	8. Chapter 8:Galloping Danger

Loving the Enemy Chapter 8:Preparations By: LiLover4Life  
  
I DO NOT OWN CCS!!! I only own Tenkai and the other (non) CCS characters!  
  
RATED R BECAUSE OF FUTURE CHAPTERS  
  
Key: "Speaking" 'Thinking' (Author's notes)  
  
  
  
Sakura is an outlaw in the West. She steals, fights, every one who has ever seen her, met her, heard of here are afraid. Syaoran is the biggest bad-est sheriff in the west, he's sent out to get Sakura, but what happens when his love for her gets him mixed up with all the other promises he made? How will he protect her and himself from getting killed? R+R PLZ!!! S+S ALL DAY WAY!!! Some really weird E+T moment's.lol!! You'll know what I mean when you read  
  
Previous Chapter  
  
Sakura-"Syaoran are you alright?" She kissed him on the cheek.  
  
Syaoran-"Sakura, we're getting out of here."  
  
End of Previous Chapter  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Tenkai woke up with a staggering start. He noticed he was still in the bar and an old man was kicking him. His head hurt like crazy! His head was still spinning and he felt a bump on his head.  
  
Tenkai-"How the.?"  
  
Bar tender-"Hey! Now you FINALLY woke up! You've been lying there for a while now, some big guy hit you across the head when you were." He was cut short and Tenkai was up on his feet holding the old bar tender off the ground, from his throat.  
  
Bar Tender-"W-a-t.? *Cough*  
  
Tenkai-"Where were they headed?" His eyes were transfixed on the bar tender looking directly in his eyes, if he was lying.  
  
Bar Tender-"I-don't kn-ow." He managed to gasp out.  
  
Tenkai gave him one last glance and let the old man fall to the ground holding his throat coughing on the floor.  
  
One of the customers went to the old bar tender and yelled at Tenkai. He was a very small build with blonde hair. His eyes were a bright brown.  
  
Customer-"Hey freak! What's your probl.?"  
  
"BOOM!"  
  
An empty bullet shell fell to the ground.  
  
Tenkai walked out of the bar leaving the old man and the bleeding guy behind.  
  
The dry hot air brushed against his face, he licked his dry lips. He noticed a horse tied up. It was a chocolate brown colour with a cream coloured mane.  
  
Tenkai-"Got me some transportation, now all I need is some fuel."  
  
He walked back into the bar and took a big bottle of alcohol. He drank it down greedily and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand.  
  
Tenkai-"Pretty eyes, you're mine."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"WHAT DO WE WANT?"  
  
Crowed-"REVENGE!"  
  
"WHEN DO WE WANT IT!?!"  
  
Crowed-"NOW!!!"  
  
Mc Donald gave himself a grin. Soon he was going to get that girl for stealing all his hard work!  
  
Meiling-"Father, I've received the mail from that sheriff."  
  
Mc Donald limped over to his daughter and grabbed the letter from her hands. He read the letter in his mind. An evil grin spread like a wild fire on his face.  
  
Mc Donald-"SHE'S IN CHERRY BLOSSOM CITY!"  
  
The crowed jumped up on their horses with their guns drawn shooting into the dark sky.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Tenkai jumped up on the horse. A paper flew into his face covering his vision. He took it off and read the words.  
  
COBRA WANTED! DEAD OR ALIVE $5000 REWARD  
  
He thought he'd ride to the town before Cherry Blossom City, that green eyes beauty name was COBRA. That much he knew and she was at that town previously wanted dead or alive.  
  
He smacked the horse and rode in the dusty dry wind.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Syaoran sat down at the table. He could hear the sizzling of the pancakes cooking. He held his head in his hands.  
  
'It's all my fault' He scowled at himself.  
  
Sakura-"Syaoran, can you set the table for two?" She noticed the pain in his face. Her heart hurt as though she was feeling the same pain as Syaoran.  
  
Syaoran-"Sure."  
  
He felt so bad depression was heavy on him. He took out two white plates and two sets of forks and knives.  
  
Setting them down with a cling. Sakura walked over to the table putting 4 pancakes for Syaoran and two for herself.  
  
Syaoran-"Sakura.I'm so sorry."  
  
Sakura-"Syaoran, don't worry this is also my fault."  
  
Syaoran-"How? They would never be coming for you if they never got that letter from me. I'm such an asshole. All because I'm so greedy and obnoxious."  
  
Sakura walked behind him and hugged him around his neck.  
  
Sakura-"Syaoran, after we eat I'm leaving a letter for my uncle and were out."  
  
Syaoran knew Sakura was strong, but there was something she wasn't telling him. That money, there was a reason for it. He thought about asking her, but it wasn't his knowing of. She'd tell him if she wanted to.  
  
He played with his fluffy pancakes in his plate. After eating them he got up after Sakura.  
  
She was in her room changing into her rough clothes. Blue jeans, pink top, cow girl boots.  
  
Sakura-"Syaoran, I need my gun."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
ALLO! I HOPE THIS STORY IS INTERSESTING! THE REASON FOR THE MONEY IS THE REASON FOR THIS PROBLEM. KEEP READING AND THE "MYSTERY" WILL UNRAVEL. THANKS FOR ALL YOUR R+RS! SORRY I TOOK ALITTLE LONG TO UPDATE, BUT YOU KNOW, SCHOOL. POOR SYAORAN. 


	9. Chapter 9:Preparations

Loving the Enemy Chapter 9:Preparations By: LiLover4Life  
  
I DO NOT OWN CCS!!! I only own Tenkai and the other (non) CCS characters!  
  
RATED R BECAUSE OF FUTURE CHAPTERS  
  
Key: "Speaking" 'Thinking' (Author's notes)  
  
  
  
Sakura is an outlaw in the West. She steals, fights, every one who has ever seen her, met her, heard of here are afraid. Syaoran is the biggest bad-est sheriff in the west, he's sent out to get Sakura, but what happens when his love for her gets him mixed up with all the other promises he made? How will he protect her and himself from getting killed? R+R PLZ!!! S+S ALL DAY WAY!!! Some really weird E+T moment's.lol!! You'll know what I mean when you read  
  
Previous Chapter  
  
She was in her room changing into her rough clothes. Blue jeans, pink top, cow girl boots.  
  
Sakura-"Syaoran, I need my gun."  
  
End of Previous Chapter  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Mc Donald-"HURRY UP!"  
  
Some of the men were holding the rest of them up. He hated to wait. Mc Donald looked over to see his daughter beside him riding her brown horse. Her hair moved in the wind and slightly pulled her white face back. Her eyes were a little watery from the wind.  
  
Meiling-"Father, how much longer?" Her voice was irritated.  
  
Mc Donald-"Will make it by dawn."  
  
Meiling hated to wait patience was not her thing.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Tenkai had been riding for hours now. He hated the sun; it was beading down on him burning his neck. He'd run out of liquor and delusions always crept up on him.  
  
The horse had now stopped running and was barley crawling. The increased weight of Tenkai only made it harder. Finally the horse stopped abruptly and sat down. Tenkai was furious, the heat only made it worse. He hit the stallions behind. It only snorted and lied down.  
  
Tenkai-"Stupid piece of shit!"  
  
He thought he was getting closer to the town before Cherry Blossom City. There were strange cactus plants in rows. They seemed unusually large.  
  
Tenkai noticed there was a huge black, smooth rock before him.  
  
Tenkai-"Stupid illusions.I HATE 'EM!"  
  
He thought it wasn't really there and kept walking. He walked right into it sending him to the ground in pain.  
  
For once, it wasn't a false impression.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Syaoran looked at Sakura.  
  
Syaoran-"Your gun huh?"  
  
Sakura-"It's the least you can do."  
  
He nodded his head and dragged himself over to his room. The gun was hidden in his other pants. He went over to his jeans and noticed a shine.  
  
Syaoran-"Got it!"  
  
He put his hand inside and pulled out his sheriff's badge. He ran his finger across it and polished it quickly with his shirt. The gun then showed up and he picked it up.  
  
Sakura tapped her foot on the ground impatiently. Instead of wasting time, she began placing some of her valuables in her pockets.  
  
Syaoran came running quickly and threw the gun to her.  
  
She caught it and kissed the gun.  
  
Sakura-"Thank god. Do you have everything you need?"  
  
Syaoran-"What I'm wearing is all I need."  
  
Sakura noticed the sheriff's badge on the left side of his chest.  
  
Sakura-"Syaoran you can't wear that, people are going to notice you."  
  
Syaoran-"Yeah, you're right."  
  
He put the badge in his pocket. He had a strange feeling he'd forgotten something.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Tenkai herd a galloping noise from the other side of the rock. Hoping his senses hadn't played a trick on him again he pulled him self to the other side.  
  
There was a large group of horses and people riding on their horses. An old man with a pretty girl was leading the way.  
  
Tenkai got up immediately and took his hat off his head. He tried to get their attention.  
  
Tenkai-"HEY! CAN I HITCH A RIDE!!!"  
  
Meiling was the first to notice this man yelling at them.  
  
Meiling-"Daddy.can we help that man over there?" She was giving her father the puppy eyes trying to persuade him. The man appealed to her from sight. She wanted to get to know him better.  
  
Mc Donald-"NO! COBRA COULD ESCAPE BY THE TIME WE GET THERE!"  
  
Meiling-"Please?" She had a *cute* face on and her dad just couldn't say no.  
  
Tenkai felt relieved to see the man and that girl riding towards him.  
  
'Pretty girl.pretty girl.' He thought to himself while drooling.  
  
Meiling-"Hey there handsome. Can we help you?" She winked at him and jumped off her horse putting one finger on his chest.  
  
Mc Donald- Sigh, "Ya need a lift?"  
  
Tenkai was staring at the girl who kept winking at him. Never a girl did this to him before. He heard a voice and shook his head. *Cough*  
  
Tenkai-"Yes, I was heading to the town that way." He pointed the way Meiling and her father had come from.  
  
Mc Donald-"Well I'm sorry, but we've just came from that way."  
  
Meiling lost her smile and looked down at the ground.  
  
Tenkai-"Well. I heard that COBRA girl was there and I need that $5000 reward. Could I use one of your horses to get there? My horse is kinda.buzzard food."  
  
He put one arm behind his head chuckling at him self.  
  
Mc Donald had a twinkle in his eye. "Maybe you can help us. We're heading to Cherry Blossom City which is that way." He pointed behind Tenkai. "And COBRA was last spotted there. Would you mind helping us?"  
  
Meiling was a little angry that her father was using this decent man to help him catch that wild girl.  
  
Tenkai-"SURE I WILL!"  
  
Mc Donald-"Just use the horse my daughter is using, you'll both ride together."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sakura ran downstairs and took a piece of paper. She wrote on it.  
  
~*~Paper~*~  
  
Hey uncle! I had to leave on a very short notice. Please don't go looking for me, I may return.  
  
Love you always: Sakura  
  
P.S Thanks for giving me a place to stay again.  
  
She kissed the letter and a tear fell on the paper.  
  
Sakura-"Thanks uncle."  
  
Syaoran was already outside with Tomoyo and Eriol. He had a hell of a time trying to break them apart.  
  
Syaoran-"Sakura, you write the letter?"  
  
Sakura-"Yeah! Let's get out of here!"  
  
They jumped up on their horses and rode into the setting sun.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Tenkai was burning up on the outside but was pleased on the inside. He was going to get his money and the girl. They were almost there and it was almost dawn.  
  
~*~ One Hour Later~*~  
  
Sakura-"HOLY SHIT!!!"  
  
Syaoran-"What?"  
  
Sakura-"WE FORGOT THE BAG!!!"  
  
Syaoran-"Sakura we can't go back to get it! It's only money, we'll be fine without it."  
  
Sakura gave him a glare and almost fainted. Syaoran stopped Eriol and Sakura barley stopped Tomoyo.  
  
Sakura-"Syaoran, there's something I have to tell you."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ HE HE HE! WHAT DOES SAKURA HAVE TO TELL SYAORAN THAT'S SO IMPORTANT? WELL FOR ONE THING IT'S THE MAIN PART OF THE STORY. CAN YOU GEUSS WHAT IT IS? TELL ME IN YOUR R+R's!  
  
ONE VERY IMPORTANT THING.I'M CHANGING MY PEN NAME OK! IT WAS ALREADY THIS BEFORE BUT THEN I THOUGHT NO ONE WOULD BE ABLE TO FIND ME SO I WAITED TILL I UPDATED. MY NEW PEN NAME IS THE_CANADIAN_GAKI IT'S KOOL HUH? LOL! I HAD NO R+RS FOR LAST CHAPTER.ONLY ABOUT 2!!! GO AND CHECK SWEETBABYGURL STORIES THEY GOOD! ROCK STEADY  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	10. Chapter 10: Confrontation

Loving the Enemy Chapter 10:Confrontation By: LiLover4Life  
  
I DO NOT OWN CCS!!! I only own Tenkai and the other (non) CCS characters!  
  
RATED R BECAUSE OF FUTURE CHAPTERS  
  
Key: "Speaking" 'Thinking' (Author's notes)  
  
  
  
Sakura is an outlaw in the West. She steals, fights, every one who has ever seen her, met her, heard of here are afraid. Syaoran is the biggest bad-est sheriff in the west, he's sent out to get Sakura, but what happens when his love for her gets him mixed up with all the other promises he made? How will he protect her and himself from getting killed? R+R PLZ!!! S+S ALL DAY WAY!!! Some really weird E+T moment's.lol!! You'll know what I mean when you read  
  
Previous Chapter  
  
Syaoran-"Sakura we can't go back to get it! It's only money, we'll be fine without it."  
  
Sakura gave him a glare and almost fainted. Syaoran stopped Eriol and Sakura barley stopped Tomoyo.  
  
Sakura-"Syaoran, there's something I have to tell you."  
  
End of Previous Chapter  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Syaoran glared at her.  
  
Syaoran-"Sakura, it can't be that important."  
  
Sakura-"Syaoran, you know.the money?"  
  
Syaoran nodded his head. "Yeah.?"  
  
Sakura took a deep breath; the anger was building up in her. She was going to finally talk about it, the one thing that haunted her dreams every time she closed he eyes, memories. She wished she could erase them.  
  
Sakura-"Syaoran, the money belongs to my parents."  
  
Syaoran-"What do you mean?"  
  
Sakura-"When I was about 5, I remember a man coming in the store. There were 3 other men with him they called him Mc Donald. He stuck a gun up to my father's throat. His name was Fujitaka. My mother was terrified, I remember my brother holding me. I was squeezing that toy, Kero with all my strength. I was so terrified. My brother took me to the back and told me to stay there. His eyes were so warm, at that time. His name was Touya. He as around 8 years old, I tried to grab him before he left me, all I heard was him screaming at Mc Donald." Get you're filthy hands off my father!"  
  
Sakura looked at Syaoran, a tear streamed down her face.  
  
Sakura-"I heard a gun shot, I peeked through to see what had happened. I saw my brother." Sakura choked a bit and took another deep breath.  
  
"My father was over with anger and took out his gun. The gun I have with me right now. He pulled the trigger; one of the men behind Mc Donald was blown to the floor. That Mc Donald put the gun behind his back and ran out of the store holding the man in his arms. His brother, a sheriff heard all the commotion and saw Mc Donald crying his heart out."  
  
Sakura's breathing had become shaky.  
  
Syaoran went over to her, grabbed her into his arms, she placed her head on his chest.  
  
Sakura-"Syaoran, the sheriff misunderstood the whole situation! Mc Donald told a lie! He said my father was the one to blame! He said he was the man to get!"  
  
Syaoran tried to comfort her in her painful memories.  
  
Syaoran-"Sakura, I understand."  
  
Sakura-"He told the sheriff his brother had taken a piece of chocolate, like he was stealing. He said my father got angry and shot him!"  
  
Syaoran understood her hate for sheriffs now.  
  
"I remember seeing my mother crying her eyes out at what was presumed of them. I was still hiding, but I heard everything. My mother and father were sentenced for killing someone. I remember my father telling me- "Everything's going to be alright cherry."  
  
Her eyes were all puffy and red from spilling the memories.  
  
Sakura-"My uncle grabbed me and hid my face before I saw them.hanged."  
  
Syaoran-"Sakura, we're getting Mc Donald."  
  
He swore it on his life; he was going to avenge his love.  
  
Syaoran kissed Sakura with love, but quickly. He told her to stay back. He'd return before they had a chance to get there.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Meiling was holding onto Tenkai's waist. She felt strangely odd around him. He rode the horse with great ease. She looked over at her father he seemed a bit changed. He had an evil smirk on his face. Meiling had never seen him like that before.  
  
'I'm getting my money, getting that COBRA, avenging the death of my brother!' Mc Donald scowled at himself.  
  
Mc Donald saw the sign reading WELCOME TO CHERRY BLOSSOM CITY, ENJOY YOUR STAY. Oh, Mc Donald was going o enjoy his stay.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Syaoran galloped hard on Eriol. He was standing, riding his horse. The wind was piercing his keen vision and strong sense of hearing. The wind felt like pellets of steel hitting his face, icicles striking at his chest. He held his hat down, hoping that retched man had not come close to Cherry Blossom City. Syaoran saw the house, where he had stayed with Sakura. Eriol immediately stopped he jumped off the horse.  
  
Mc Donald could see the house Sakura's uncle had stayed at. It had peculiar tracks of stars. He knew she was here. There was also a large black horse outside of the hotel. He recognized it.  
  
Mc Donald-"The sheriff." He mumbled under his breath.  
  
Syaoran ran upstairs to his room. He saw the bag right there in the corner. He grabbed it, running down the stairs with great speed. He made it to the door and looked outside.  
  
There he was Mc Donald had come.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I LET IT OFF THERE! So you guys enjoying so far? I sure hope so! Thanks 4 everyone that ever reviewed up to this point! I'm real thankful! Whelps keep it going!! I'm sorry I took long.but 2day is my b-day!!! NOVEMBER THE 4!!!! I'M FINALLY 13! Thank god.I waited so long! Till next time.  
  
..~~..~~ROCK STEADY~~..~~.. 


	11. cHAPTER11: Stake Out

Loving the Enemy Chapter 11:Stake Out By: LiLover4Life  
  
I DO NOT OWN CCS!!! I only own Tenkai and the other (non) CCS characters!  
  
RATED R BECAUSE OF FUTURE CHAPTERS  
  
Key: "Speaking" 'Thinking' (Author's notes)  
  
  
  
Sakura is an outlaw in the West. She steals, fights, every one who has ever seen her, met her, heard of here are afraid. Syaoran is the biggest bad-est sheriff in the west, he's sent out to get Sakura, but what happens when his love for her gets him mixed up with all the other promises he made? How will he protect her and himself from getting killed? R+R PLZ!!! S+S ALL DAY WAY!!! Some really weird E+T moment's.lol!! You'll know what I mean when you read  
  
Previous Chapter  
  
Syaoran ran upstairs to his room. He saw the bag right there in the corner. He grabbed it, running down the stairs with great speed. He made it to the door and looked outside.  
  
There he was Mc Donald had come.  
  
End of Previous Chapter  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Syaoran glared out the side of the door. He felt his heart pounding at an incredible speed, the speed every time he saw Sakura's amazing emerald eyes. He took his gun and held it close to himself. This was going to be a tough situation to get out of.  
  
  
  
Sakura kicked the sand up in frustration.  
  
Sakura-"Wonder what could be taking Syaoran so long?"  
  
She was growing impatient patience was not her quality. An image of Mc Donald holding Syaoran's head, pointing a knife at his throat popped up in her head. That was enough to get her to move.  
  
Sakura-"Tomoyo!"  
  
She jumped up on Tomoyo with great power; she couldn't stand losing another person she loved again.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Mc Donald saw the little house. His fingers began twitching he could feel the money in his rusty palms. Placing his hand behind his back pulling out his gun, this gun went a long way back with him.  
  
He remembered a memory from long ago, the memory of killing that little child. His brother dying in his arms, seeing that family hung up in front of him. The reward he got for his pain when he went back that night to take the money. The money that COBRA girl had taken away from him.  
  
Syaoran didn't feel scared at all. For some reason he felt hyped up. He was ready to kill the man that caused Sakura all her pain all these years.  
  
Mc Donald slowed everyone down. They stopped only a few feet away from the old hotel. He jumped off his horse; and came closer to the door.  
  
Sakura felt the wind striking her face. She tried brushing off the feeling; she couldn't stop thinking if the worse had come to Syaoran. She stopped abruptly.  
  
Sakura-"Oh my god!" She took her gun out, held it tightly in her small hands. He had come for her; instead of finding her Mc Donald would find Syaoran.  
  
Sakura's heart skipped a beat, she felt dizzy. Clutching her heart in pain. She strived to get there for him.  
  
Syaoran ran up the stairs as quick as his legs could take him. He hid behind a door waiting the moment he would fire his gun once again.  
  
Mc Donald walked inside the front door. He saw the tacky entrance room.  
  
Mc Donald-"Search the place!" He yelled to the men behind him.  
  
Tenkai was just about to walk in when Mc Donald stopped him.  
  
Mc Donald-"I have a special job for you to do for me." Tenkai smirked at this remark.  
  
Sakura saw the men entering. She rode Tomoyo behind the building shielding her from their site.  
  
Syaoran peeked through the door to see if anyone was coming. He heard things crashing; they were destroying Sakura's uncle's stuff. Were they ever going to pay!  
  
Sakura hid Tomoyo behind her uncle's place. The gun seemed heavier in her hands; the sweat was trickling down her face. She slowly crept behind watching her every move; this was going to be a ruff situation. She saw Meiling with her red dress, mounding on more makeup.  
  
Sakura winced at the site of her. She didn't like spoiled brats. Sakura wanted to give her a taste of what she lived through, absolute hell.  
  
One of the men downstairs came upon a pancake. He looked at it then stuffed it in his mouth. He held his gun tightly and thought he heard something upstairs.  
  
Syaoran accidentally knocked over a vase. He was entranced in looking at the door not noticing what he walked into. He hit himself in the head and heard footsteps coming upstairs.  
  
He began panicking a slight bit.  
  
The man began walking up the stairs slowly. Some of the other guys looked at him and saw him signal to come over there.  
  
Sakura looked to the left, and saw Tenkai?  
  
'WHAT IS HE DOING HERE? With.MC DONALD!' Sakura thought. This was going to be interesting, fighting the man who killed her family, destroyed her life, some loser with an awkward grin on his face.  
  
Sakura heard something fall from Syaoran's room.  
  
'OH MY GOD!'  
  
Sakura-"Syaoran run!"  
  
Mc Donald looked around the place; he thought he heard COBRA'S voice.  
  
Mc Donald-"Search the place!"  
  
Meiling ran behind Tenkai hoping he would shield her from any bullets. He just pushed her away and walked over to the corner of the house.  
  
Syaoran closed the door and heard Sakura's voice.  
  
Syaoran-"She's here?"  
  
He went to the back of the room and saw the doorknob turn. His gun locked and loaded. A man opened the door and.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ THAT'S IT FOR THIS CHAPTER!!! HOPE IT WAS GOOD!!! WELL YOU SEE.HOW ARE THE BOTH OF THEM GOING TO GET OUT OF THIS MESS? I WON'T TELL BECAUSE YOU JUST HAVE TO GIVE ME MANY R+R'S AND I WILL WRITE FASTER!! AMAMWAHAHAH.HHAA..HA..ha.. :P  
  
O AND I HAVE ANOTHER STORY! IT'S CALLED BLAST FROM THE PAST I COULDN'T THINK OF ANOTHER TITLE HE HE AND HERE'S THE SUMMARY  
  
Summary: SAKURA'S MARRIED THE WRONG MAN! Can she find Syaoran in Japan before he goes against the Li Clan leader? It's a fight to the finish. Love or Leadership? R+R PLZ! S+S E+T  
  
And it's not the typical type thing, Sakura does NOT regret marrying Syaoran's best friend but.u noe just read it lol!  
  
..~~..~~ROCK STEADY~~..~~.. 


	12. Chapter 12:Proposition

Loving the Enemy Chapter 12:Unraveling The REAL Truth By: LiLover4Life  
  
I DO NOT OWN CCS!!! I only own Tenkai and the other (non) CCS characters!  
  
RATED R BECAUSE OF FUTURE CHAPTERS  
  
Key: "Speaking" 'Thinking' (Author's notes)  
  
  
  
Sakura is an outlaw in the West. She steals, fights, every one who has ever seen her, met her, heard of here are afraid. Syaoran is the biggest bad-est sheriff in the west, he's sent out to get Sakura, but what happens when his love for her gets him mixed up with all the other promises he made? How will he protect her and himself from getting killed? R+R PLZ!!! S+S ALL DAY WAY!!! Some really weird E+T moment's.lol!! You'll know what I mean when you read  
  
Previous Chapter  
  
Syaoran closed the door and heard Sakura's voice.  
  
Syaoran-"She's here?"  
  
He went to the back of the room and saw the doorknob turn. His gun locked and loaded. A man opened the door and.  
  
End of Previous Chapter  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sakura was terrified, what if Syaoran dies? What if he's already terribly wounded waiting for her? All these ifs were filling her mind with doubt.  
  
Tenkai turned the corner of the house as swiftly as he could muster. He was still a little drunk from all that previous alcohol. The walls seemed to be a bit slanted, everything was a little off but he could manage.  
  
Tenkai saw a tall girl holding her face in her hands. He looked down to her feet noticing the ground was wet with tears. Tenkai smirked at his grim thoughts.  
  
'She loves that loser of a sheriff!' He thought to himself. He slowly approached her then quickly jumped on top of her.  
  
Sakura gasped and felt a great weight pulling her down to the dirt ground. She opened her wet glassy eyes and saw a blur of a man. His features seemed familiar; the sun then unraveled the mystery. It was Tenkai who was aggressively trying to strip her naked!  
  
Syaoran waited for the right second. There was a man standing in the door with others behind him. Syaoran shot his gun; the man that opened the door fell to the ground with a sick-chocking noise. The other men surrounded Syaoran. One jumped on his back, or at least tried to. Syaoran wasn't a small man, unusually tall. He was also very muscular and strong to these smaller weaker men.  
  
But for Syaoran it didn't matter, he was being over powered in numbers. Three small guys jumped on Syaoran's neck putting great weight on his spine. He hunched and a tall man, not nearly Syaoran's size kneed him in the face. Syaoran fell to the ground. His cheek felt bruised and battered. He winked a last time and saw the other three kicking him in his stomach.  
  
One man thought he broke his toe. The taller men of the four took out is gun and hit Syaoran across the face with it knocking him unconscious, without him even knowing the events with Sakura.  
  
Sakura twisted and turned under him trying to get free. He was over powering her. She had only one arm free and managed to pick up some dust. She threw it in his face.  
  
Tenkai jerked away holding his face; his eyes were stinging from the dirt.  
  
Tenkai-"FUCK!"  
  
Sakura-"Ass wipe." She kicked him in the groin and tried running off. Tenkai held his "friend" in pain. Sakura tried to make a run for it but something else caught her by surprise. She had tripped over a large rock and fell to the ground hard.  
  
Tenkai wiped the dust and pain away. He was going to get that little bitch. He peered over and noticed someone on the ground. He ran over, it was COBRA! He got down on top of her. (A.N Sakura's knocked out right now!) Violently trying to take her top off. Luckily on unluckily Mc Donald saw all the commotion and yelled at Tenkai to bring her over to him.  
  
Tenkai inhaled and with a sigh put her on his back. There was his chance. He was a bit thankful it wasn't that big guy Syaoran who found him. Or he would probably never wake up from it.(A.N :| lol!)  
  
They stared blankly at Syaoran, they were wondering if they should kill him or not. They saw another man come running in and yelled-"Bring that.dead guy out side! Mc Donald has a surprise for him.if he's still alive."  
  
The tallest man of the four grabbed Syaoran's leg. The other two grabbed his other leg. The one man held out his gun just incase Syaoran tried anything funny.  
  
Syaoran's head hit every step with a sickening thump. He couldn't feel it, he knew his eyes were closed but instead off seeing where he was being taken, he saw deep, warm emerald green eyes.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~*~*~Somewhere Else~*~*~  
  
Uncle-"Should we tell her now?"  
  
??? -"Yes! It's been hidden from her all this time. We not have much time, this odd character you told me about.his name?"  
  
Uncle-"Syaoran."  
  
??? -"Ahh! Yes.Syaoran I want you to bring him too."  
  
Sakura's uncle nodded thankfully at this unknown person and waved a hand at a tall boy. He was sitting in an old beat up chair with a cane. His fiery brown eyes we're filled with deficient joy. Finally he was going to meet her.  
  
Sakura's uncle jumped up on his butterscotch coloured horse and rode with great speed back to his place. Waiting to tell Sakura the great news.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sakura opened her eyes. She rubbed her head in pain and found herself on the ground. She thought she was in the same place she had fallen, but instead she met ruby eyes.  
  
Meiling-"So daddy.what are we going to do with her?"  
  
Mc Donald-"Well you see my daughter, I have a proposition to make with this young man right before me."  
  
Syaoran stared up into Mc Donald's cold eyes. He didn't like the smell of his spiteful breath.  
  
Mc Donald-"Now you see here.sheriff, I have a wager. You and your pretty little girl friend surrender and you will die a quick and painless death."  
  
Syaoran spat at this comment. He was going to fight and defend himself to the bitter end.  
  
Mc Donald-"Don't make this hard on yourself boy!" The annoyance was heard in his voice.  
  
Tenkai walked up briskly to Mc Donald. He whispered something in his ear.  
  
Mc Donald nodded his head-"Interesting! Well, be happy that Tenkai came up with this idea. You shall have a 10-paced fight. Win, you save yours and the girl's life. Lose, I keep her, take the money, and you, well as for you.Syaoran, (he spat that name in dread) I have other plans for you."  
  
Syaoran nodded at this re-mark. He was THE BEST at this game, as he would call it. Only, his head did hurt much and his eyesight and self- consiousness did seem to wear off. He winked trying to keep a clear picture of Mc Donald's eyes and his beloved Sakura.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Well.was it long? I hope it was longer than usual! Sorry I took way longer but my S.S (Social Studies) Teacher is really pushing our limits. I can't keep up with all this, so it took me longer. In your R+R's try and guess who that boy, sitting in that chair is. I think you'll be surprised.or maybe not. I dunno! IM SO THANKFUL FOR ALL THE R+R I GOT FROM EVEYONE! THIS IS MY MOST SUCCESSFUL STORY!!! *Sniff Tears flowing ANIME style*  
  
..~~..~~ROCK STEADY..~~..~~  
  
  
  
Also I'd REALLY appreciate it if you guys R+R my NEW story.the summary and all that is in my previous chapter! See it's just.I love all you R+R and I'd like to get more of them! Thanx!!!!!!!!!! 8 MILE WAS AWESOME!!! ALL THE PEEPS THAT SAW IT HOLLA IN YOUR R+R!!! He's so0o0o0o0o0o0o FINE!!! 


	13. THE REASON WHY I HAVENT BEEN UPDATING! S...

OK YOU GUYS...THERE'S BEEN A PROBLEM...UMMM...I CAN'T UPDATE LOVING THE ENEMY VERY SOON....I'M REALLY SORRY!!! GOMEN!!! IT'S MICRO SOFT WORD...NOT WORKING...O IT'S GOING TO TAKE ME UMM...LONGER (THAT'S PUTTING IT LIGHTLY) BUT...SHOULD I KEEP GOING WITH THIS STORY??? I MEAN...SOMETHING WILL HAPPEN AT THE END...AND I DID STOP AT THE FIGHT BETWEEN SYAORAN AND TENKAI...SO CAN YOU GUYS BARE WITH ME FOR THE TIME BEING? I'M SO SO SO SORRY!!! YOU DON'T KNOW HOW MUCH...PLEASE JUST WAIT...AT THE LEAST A WEEK OR SO...AND IT WILL BE UP!!! CAN YOU GUYS R+R THIS??? I JUST WANT TO KNOW IF ALL YOU GUYS ARE STILL WITH ME ON THIS...WEL THANKS FOR ALL YOUR PATIENCE!!! I REALLY REALLY APPRECIATE IT!!!   
  
O GUESS WAT? I HAVE A NEW STORY!!! AND I THINK THIS ONE IS GOING TO BE THE BEST ONE I'VE EVER WRITTEN IN MY LIFE!!! THE PLOT...TO ME...AND MY FRIENDS...IS AMAZING!!! IT'S CALLED... THE EMPEROR'S PIANIST...SYAORAN IS A PIANO PLAYER!!! (THE KINGS BEST) BUT NOT ANY ORDINARY PIANO PLAYER...UMMM...HERE'S THE SUMMARY!   
  
Summary: A pianist falling in love with the Emperors daughter, Sakura. Not even able to have eye contact with her, they embark on a mission with tears, pain, loss...the dreadful game of love. Nothing will stop Syaoran from getting his Cherry Blossom...S+S R+R!!!  
  
AND THERE ARE SO MANY TWISTS AND TURNS IN THIS...SYAORAN IS NOT WHO HE SEEMS TO BE...I'M GIVING YOU GUYS SOME CLUES...HE;S MUCH MORE THAN JUST AN ORDINARY PIANO PLAYER...HE'S....I LET YOU FIND OUT!! IT ALSO HAS MANY MANY S+S MOMENTS...THEY'RE JUST SOOO KAWAII!!! THERE MAY BE E+T I'M NOT SURE IF I SHOULD PUT...YOU KNOW...JUST READ IT :D! I HAVE ONLY ONE CHAPTER THERE...TWO IS DONE...HOW DO YOU THINK I DID IT??? I GOT SWEETBABYGURL (1 OF MY MANY) BEST FRIEND'S TO PROOF READ IT AND ALL!!! WELL...I HOPE THIS WASN'T TOO LONG...I HOPE I EXPLAINED SOME THINGS FOR YOU GUYS...OK?   
  
IM SOOOOOO SORRY!!! PLEASE DON'T HURT ME :|   
  
O AND WHEN YOU R+R THIS NOTE...TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK OF MY NEW STORY??? I'D REALLY APPRECIATE IT!!! AND SORRI FOR ANY SPELLING MISTAKES IN THIS!!! (BUTTER FINGERS)   
  
  
~+-*-+~ROCK STEADY~+-*-+~ 


	14. Chapter: Stall Time

Loving The Enemy  
Chapter 13: Stall Time  
By: THE-CANADIAN-GAKI  
  
  
THANK YOU GUYS FOR STAYING WITH ME ON THIS!!! I HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS CHAPPIE!!! AND THANKS FOR R+R MY NOTE...JUST SO I KNEW YOU WERE WAITING...O AND...IF IT'S OK...MY GOAL FOR THIS STORY IS TO REACHE...80 R+R...CAN YOU GUYS DO IT??? WELL I SURE HOPE SO!!! YOUR R+R ARE SOOOO MUCH FUN TO READ!!! WELL...I BET YOU GUYS ARE DYING TO READ THIS CHAPPIE...SO CONTINUE!!!  
  
I DO NOT OWN CCS. I CAN ONLY DREAM.  
  
  
  
Rated R for bad swearing"  
  
Key: "Speaking" 'Thinking' (Author's notes)  
  
Sakura is an outlaw in the West. She steals, fights, every one who has ever seen her, met her, heard of here are afraid. Syaoran is the biggest bad-est sheriff in the west, he's sent out to get Sakura, but what happens when his love for her gets him mixed up with all the other sheriffs? How will he protect her and himself from getting killed? R+R PLZ!!! S+S ALL DAY WAY!!! Some really weird E+T moment's.lol!! You'll know what I mean when you read  
  
~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~  
  
The dust rose from the ground. An uneasyness was set...Sakura lay on the ground holding her heart.   
  
'He can't do this!' She only thought to herself, throwing Syaoran off would cost him his life.  
  
She hadn't been feeling good at all... was it because Syaoran was in this fight? Was it another reason? She had no idea, but at the moment felt like barfing her guts out.   
  
'Sakura doesn't look well...' Syaoran was worried for Sakura. He had kept an eye on her the whole time, just in case Mc Donald tried anything funny. He would die for her! Nothing would ever hurt his little cherry blossom.   
  
Syaoran glared at the man before him, getting ready for the show down. Tenkai was shining his gun, combing back his hair, with his hands. Giving Meiling some glances, but more were directed to Sakura.  
  
"Ass wipe..." Syaoran muttered.   
  
"Dadddy? Why does Tenkai have to fight?" Meiling asked her father.   
  
"Because, he's the best we have..."  
  
"But dad! Seriously...you don't even know if this guy can fight!" She explained practically hissing quietly to her father's ear.  
  
Syaoran heard it all, his acute sense never seemed to fail him. Always gave him the right information.  
  
'So, they don't even know this guy, they have no clue if he can even shoot a gun!' Syaoran held back his laughter. 'i gotta see this...' He lost himself gazing at Sakura, something was wrong with her.  
  
"Ok, Tenkai..." Mc Donald began. "I'm the one who's going to be counting...to 10. When i get to 5 paces...you..."  
  
"SHOOT THE BASTARD!" Tenkai inturrupted.  
  
Mc Donald hit him from behind. "IDIOT! Do you want him to hear?" The two ruthless men looked over at the sheriff, he hadn't seemed to hear what they had said. He was too into looking at...COBRA. Mc Donald had his hands in fists.   
  
"As i was saying...yeah you shoot the bastard alright...but...you're going to cheat."  
  
"Oh...? How?"  
  
"Let me finish! When I count to 5 you shoot him. He's a sheriff, he follows the rules." Mc Donald finished coldly.   
  
Sakura moved some sand around with her hands. The pain was hurting her. She looked up and saw a worried Syaoran looking at her with sincere amber eyes. She loved those eyes, the way they always lit up when he smiled. Rarely...ever. He was always so hard, but seemed nicer in a way. He was worried, she liked that, she didn't like that it had to be at the wrong time, The time she longed for him the most. The time she wished she never got in this mess. The time she wished she never had this stupid idea, if she took Mc Donald's money, it would teach him a lesson. Instead, it taught her a lesson. But, if she never had her stupid ideas, running away at the time from her uncle, she would never have met such a guy. Syaoran, the sexy sheriff with a nice butt. Sakura kinda giggled at herself, but the pain came back to her even harder.   
  
Sakura nodded her head, showing she was fine. Syaoran disagreed. He wanted to walk over to her but Mc Donald stopped him.  
  
"Stop! We start here, now..." Mc Donald finished frustration clear in his voice.  
  
Tenkai had a face of a lunatic's on. His eyes we're large and round. He was smiling menacingly rubbing his hands together. Syaoran could only hear two words coming out..."i won...I won..."   
  
"Huh?" 'Syaoran looked at him, he'd over heard everything what could they be hiding?'  
  
~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~  
  
"Geez! This sun is killling me!" Uncle was frying under the hot sun. He noticed he was very close to his home now...the sign had just appeared a few minutes ago. WELCOME TO CHEERY BLOSSOM CITY...  
  
Uncle had noticed that a bar tender from before the town., had been injured brutally. Uncle was afraid it had something to do with Sakura. Then he began to think...  
  
'How is she going to take this news? i mean...it's been so long. And when I tell her...the REAL me...what will she think of me then? Will she still love me as her uncle? Will she hate me as her enemy?' He shook his head abruptly. "Nah...Sakura's got a good heart. Under all that Toughness and her act. She was a good kid...she is a good kid...not a kid a young women." He realized something, she was a women. "How these kids grow up so fast!"   
  
Uncle was very close to his home now, he was only about 5 minutes away. He'd been pushing his horse to ride as quick as possible, even though it did walk sometimes. He needed to tell Sakura the truth.   
  
"The truth hurts...i know what it feels like Sakura..." He tightened his grip on the reins of the horse...  
  
"The reason for all your suffering, is because of me..."  
  
As he mentally beat himself up he heard a gun shot. His eyes widened, his mouth gaping.   
  
"Sakura!"   
  
~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~  
  
"OK lets begin this crap...Tenkai you know what to do?" Mc Donald whispered.  
  
"Well...sure...it can't be that hard to cheat..." Tenkai answered smiling devishly.   
  
Syaoran was a bit startled with the gun shot...it only ment they were about to begin. He stood in his stance.   
  
Mc Donald walked over quickly to the other's watching and told one man to pass on a message.   
  
"Tell them all...make sure that sheriff and COBRA don't hear...if Tenkai doesn't succeed...SHOOT 'em."   
  
The short man nodded and scurried over to all the men whispering quickly into their ears. Sakura didn't lik the looks of things, she'd noticed the way, everytime Mc Donald said something he would glare at Syaoran, laugh, then keep talking. She looked over at Syaoran, he was in his stance awaiting the mark.   
  
His strong arms were tanned now from the sun. She could see the details of his face, he was frowning. His bangs were pressed against his forehead. His amber eyes were hard now, staring menacingly at Tenkai who seemed to be...going insane. Sakura shuddered, that's scary...  
  
"NOW!!! 10 PACES!" Mc Donald shouted.  
  
Syaoran took his first step.  
  
Sakura's heart skippped.   
  
~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~  
  
Unlce galloped hard on his horse. He was frightened from the gun shot he'd heard. Taking percautions, not to get caught. He noticed Sakura's and Syaoran's horsese tied up behind the house.   
  
"Strange..."   
  
He slowly turned a corner and saw the unthinkable...right infront of his place was a large mob, at around 20 people. They were circled around something, holding their guns drawn behind their backs.   
  
'I don't want to see the out come of this!' He thought to himself. But then, looking to his right, he saw...he saw...Sakura!   
  
"Sak-" He couldn't yell her name, he would draw attention to all these people. He noticed she was not well...at all. He wanted to tell her the good...bad news, but first he would save her. Thinking, he remembered a description the bartender had given him way back when. It was a tall man, around Syaoran's height, pitch black hair, cold grey eyes...Uncle looked around. He jumped up and down to see...being so small. He caught a glimpse of a friendly face...Syaoran. He was in a fight with that guy! The one that had bothered the bartender and killed his customer. Uncle ran as fast as his legs could take him, jumping up on his horse. He had to save Sakura...no matter what.   
  
~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~  
  
There was an eerie feeling at the moment. Sakura had felt, or something like it, that someone she knew...or thought she knew was very close. She looked up wondering what it was. Then she heard the paces being counted.   
  
"9!!!" Mc Donald took a deep breath after every counting. He noticed Tenkai wasn't, in tip top shape. He seemed a bit woozy. Tripping on his feet, even though he was, trying, to walk in a straight line.   
  
Meling wasn't very serious about the situation, she was still ticked that Tenkai had pushed her away before. She kind of felt, he didn't like her. "Hmph! Well...i'll show him!" She scowled looking at the coward, smiling, not even able to walk straight.   
  
Syaoran was smirking, that Tenkai guy was going to lose bad.   
  
"8!"   
  
Sakura's emerald eyes shot open.   
~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~  
  
Uncle rode his horse, he needed reinforcments for the situation and fast! He wasn't going to let something happen to Syaoran, it would kill Sakura. But something was killing her at the moment, 'I've noticed. There are large black bags under her eyes. She's a little green in the face, and sweaty. But who wouldn't be sweating on a hot day like this?' He tried to reassure his mind.  
  
He looked over at a house that read, The Hoowdy's! Uncle knew he could count on his friends...  
  
~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~  
  
"7!!!" The suspense was killing Syaoran...he couldn't take much more of this...he looked over at Sakura.   
  
Tenkai hadn't noticed that Syaoran had turned around and wasn't paying full attention. Mc Donald had his eyes closed, trying to yell the numbers out. Meiling was angry at Tenkai and hadn't bothered to even look at anything but the ground.  
  
Sakura tried to say "I'm ok..." but, she was too tired. Syaoran wanted to get there, hold her, put her somwhere where it was cooler. But he couldn't if he tried, it get them both killled.   
  
'Well, it's almost over.' Syaoran thought.   
  
~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~  
  
"Yes, rally up as many people as possible!" Uncle managed to say.  
  
"Sure anything for you bud. Aye, why 'do?" Answered Kevin.  
  
"Because, my...Sakura, she's in trouble."  
  
"O dat sweet lil angel kid of urs? Da one wit 'da gr'en eye'sssss?"  
  
"Yes! Can you?"  
  
"We get many people...'ow many u says are 'dere?"  
  
"About 20..."  
  
"O dats 'it? You was a sheriff...dat no prob for youse...you can tak-e 'em all if yaz wanted toos..."  
  
"I'm old Kevin, now please hurry we don't have time..." Mc Donald was anxious.  
  
"Ighty, fine. Anytinz for youse my friend-d"   
  
Mc Donald gave him a sincere smile. He would get back to the scene and hope the two could hold out for a while longer. Getting on his horse, he rode back.  
  
~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~  
  
"What's after 7...?" Tenkai thought.   
  
"6!!!" Mc Donald yelled.  
  
"O ya...6...when does 5 come???"  
  
Syaoran braced himself, only 5 left. "Only 5..."  
  
Uncle made it in a nick of time, the Howdy's didn't live very far from this place. He saw Mc Donald holding his throat, trying to yell. That Tenkai guy didn't look good at all. "Pitiful...Wonder what number they're on..."  
  
Mc Donald braced himself..."5!!!!!"  
  
Tenkai looked up abruptly and looked at Mc Doanld. Tenkai smirked, "I win...I win..."  
  
Sakura looked and saw, Tenkai was cheating. Tears fell from her eyes she looked up at Syaoran who was still waiting for Mc Donald to yell...4!   
  
Tenkai's hands were closer to the trigger. He smiled evilly and kept repeating..."i win...I win..."  
  
Uncle pushed his way through the crowed. "Syaoran look kid!!!"  
  
Sakura-"SYAORAN NO!!!!!!"  
  
The gun shot...  
  
~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~  
  
HE HE I END IT THERE FOR EVERYONE...WELL WAS IT GOOD...IM REALLY SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING VERY SOON...ITS NOT LONG EITHER HUH? I'M NOT GOOD AT WRITING LONG THINGS...LOL.....I JUST HAVE TO PUT MY IDEAS DOWN ASAP....WELL GOMEN FOR THE TIME..GOMEN FOT THE BAD SPELLING..GOMEN FOR EVERYTHING I DID WRONG!!! PLZ DUNT HURT ME...:p I LOVE ALL YOUR R+R!!!! IM HOPING WE CAN REACH AN AGREEMENT....80 R+R AT LEAST..AT THE END FOR THIS STORY...IS DAT OK??? WELL I LEAVE YOU GUYS WITH THE DECISION!! BUH BYEZ!!!  
  
~+-*-+~ROCK STEADY~+-*-+~ 


	15. Chapter 14:Secret Revealed part:1

cLoving The Enemy  
Chapter 14:   
By: THE-CANADIAN-GAKI  
  
Rated R for bad swearing"  
  
Key: "Speaking" 'Thinking' (Author's notes)  
  
Sakura is an outlaw in the West. She steals, fights, every one who has ever seen her, met her, heard of here are afraid. Syaoran is the biggest bad-est sheriff in the west, he's sent out to get Sakura, but what happens when his love for her gets him mixed up with all the other sheriffs? How will he protect her and himself from getting killed? R+R PLZ!!! S+S ALL DAY WAY!!! Some really weird E+T moment's.lol!! You'll know what I mean when you read  
  
Disclaimer: ^=_=+-+^=_= THE-CANADIAN-GAKI^=_=+-+^=_= "Do I have to put this ALL the time...I mean it's in all my other chapters..."  
  
~*!*~Syaoran~*!*~ "Sam you don't want to get sued, do you?" Looks around mischeviously.   
  
~^&^~Tomoyo~^&^~ "Don't mind him Sammie! Just put the disclaimer on and get on with the story! You noe they can't wait...or can they?"   
  
~-+-~Eriol~-+-~ "Neeehhh!! You made me a horse!? How could you do this to me?!? How!?!?"  
  
~*!*~Syaoran~*!*~ "Easy Eriol...you make a pretty good one two!"   
  
*Eriol scowles* ~-+-~Eriol~-+-~ "You wanna noe what i'm really good for?"   
  
~*!*~Syaoran~*!*~"Do your worst lil horsy... Show me what ya got!"   
  
*Eriol runs at Syaoran and they both fall at Tomoyo's feet.*  
  
~^-^-~Sakura~^-^~"Don't kill Syaoran off...and don't mind those two... SLEEP CARD!"   
  
*Both fall on top of each other under a table and snore...*  
  
~^&^~Tomoyo~^&^~"Hey, isn't it that people with magic aren't affected by this?"   
  
~^-^~Sakura~^-^~"I never heard Saminem say: "They have magic in THIS story!!! HAHAHAHAAA!!!"   
  
^=_=+-+^=_= THE-CANADIAN-GAKI^=_=+-+^=_= "Don't mind them all...Kero ate all the popcorn..."  
  
*-*Everyone*-* "KERO!!!"   
  
*-*Looks up innocently*-* {\0/} {\0/}  
*/*\* Kero */*\* "Hey, I was hungry..."  
  
^=_=+-+^=_= THE-CANADIAN-GAKI^=_=+-+^=_= " Well...this was a waste of time...holy crap! I never put the disclaimer yet did I...? Look at those two snuggled under the table snoring...*-*Eriol Snores LOUD!*-* Well I just felt like putting this all down...and there's only about 4 chapters left of this...  
*-*Everyone*-*   
  
-+-Sniff-+-  
  
So enjoy it to the fullest!   
  
I DO NOT OWN CARD CAPTOR SAKURA...OR ANY CHARACTERS...OR THINGS...BUT I DO OWN THIS STORY...yay! One good thing... SO YOU CAN'T SUE ME...AHAHAH!!! Let me put that in a better way....."You can not sue me for this story because i've put that you do own this...yada yada yada.... LET'S GET ON!!!!"   
  
_=+(-*-)+=_Spong Bob_=+(-*-)+=_ "So, I have to take right to get to..."  
  
*-*Every one looks at the sponge...*-*   
  
0.0 @.@ !.! |.| X.X...   
  
_=+(-*-)+=_Sponge Bob_=+(-*-)+=_"Woops...wrong turn..." Turns around,see's Syaoran and Eriol on top of each other...run's right out.   
  
~/-*-\~ BLAST FROM THE PAST~/-*-\~ ...UPDATED!!! ..~~..~~..~~THE EMPEROR'S PIANIST..~~..~~..~~ UPDATED!!! THANK YOU...  
  
Previous Chapter  
  
Tenkai's hands were closer to the trigger. He smiled evilly and kept repeating..."i win...I win..."  
  
Uncle pushed his way through the crowed. "Syaoran look kid!!!"  
  
Sakura-"SYAORAN NO!!!!!!"  
  
The gun shot...  
  
End of Previous Chapter  
  
~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~  
  
pSakura closed her eyes tightly, she felt the tears rolling down her face. She wasn't ashamed of them, she couldn't even look up.   
  
pUncle pushed himself through the crowed and saw Tenkai's finger get closer to the trigger. He made a mad dash to Tenkai, not even thinking.   
  
pTenkai smiled..."I win...I win...." He suddenly felt a great force push him to the side. Before he could stop himself he heard the gun shoot.  
  
pSyaoran heard Sakura scream. He turned around and saw Tenkai was pointing the gun at him! He couldn't even think...only heard the last words..."I win...I win..." Then saw Sakura's Uncle grab Tenkai!   
  
p'What is he doing?' Then a sudden pain hit him. It was agonizing, he felt himself fall to the floor. He pulled his trigger, which was still pointing to Tenkai. But he was on the ground now, and the pain was rushing through his body.   
  
pMc Doanld had no idea what had just happened. "What t-the...?"  
  
pThe dust had rose and everyone's mouths were gaping. Sakura opened her red puffy eyes. She couldn't see nothing because of all the dust.   
  
p"FUCK!" Tenkai roared. He was holding his leg up close to him. Sakura noticed that blood was oozing sickenly from it. She shuddered.   
  
p"Syaoran?" She looked to her left and saw Syaoran lying on his side. She noticed there was also blood around his body. But he was still breathing! She ran over to him, no matter how sick she felt, or weak.   
  
p"Syaoran, baby, you ok?" His eyes were closed, he was holding his arm with his other hand. Sakura noticed a shadow behind her, she turned around slowly and gasped. "UNCLE!!!" She threw her arms around him. "When did you...?"  
  
p"He saved my life Sakura." Syaoran answered her.   
  
p"Y-you d-did?" She was shaking now.   
  
p"Sakura, help Syaoran. There's something I have to tell you later." She nodded her head and looked down at Syaoran.  
  
p"Never do this again Syaoran, never." He sat up, still holding his arm. He had one eye closed a little, the pain was still reching and throbbing. He looked at her with his amber eyes and moved her auburn hair back. "I hope I don't have to." He brang her closer with his free arm and locked them selves in a kiss.   
  
p"Oh, how sweet!" Mc Donald spat on the ground. "But how do you expect to get out of here alive? Look around you, I have about 15 men here, all with guns." Mc Doanld was proud of him self.   
  
p"I wouldn't be so sure." Sakura's Uncle was only 2 meters away from Mc Donald. Sakura, Syaoran and Uncle were between them all in a circle. All the men were smiling, licking their lips. Sakura, for the first time felt uncomfortable among them and sat closer to Syaoran.   
  
pSakura's uncle just took off his hat, and pointed it in a direction right behind Mc Donald. He turned around.   
  
p"OK everyone! There's the man that cheated us! Now's your chance!!!" Uncle heard Kevin's voice.   
  
pAtleast 20 people on horses and guns ran to them.   
  
pMc Donald looked confused. "How the...? Retreat!" Mc Donald yelled. He jumped up on his horse without even looking back,as he passed Uncle he left with. "You smart Mother fucker." And ran.   
  
pTenkai couldn't move, his leg was hurting so much. He'd cried half the time. He looked around for something to help him get up, and there he saw it! "Meiling!" He yelled.  
  
pShe looked at him emotionless.   
  
p"Help me!" He tried calling to her.   
  
pShe looked at him. She shook her head and jumped up on her horse. 'Won't take a bullet for me, won't take a chance with him.' For once in her life, she actually made the right choice.  
  
p"You bitch! Come back here!" Tenkai scowled and looked over at Sakura with hard eyes. He dug his finger nails in the ground and dragged himself over to her.   
  
p"This is all your fault...your...fault..." No matter how much pain this was causing him, he was going to kill her.   
  
ppSakura looked up from Syaoran and saw Tenkai still holding his gun coming closer. "Syaoran get up!"   
  
pHe looked behind him and saw Tenkai pointing a gun at either his back, or Sakura's chest. "Shit."   
  
pA develsih smile spread wildly on his dirty and blood covered face. He pulled up the gun to his eyes, sticking his tounge out, aiming. So cloer to the trigger, yet so far. The gun flew from Tenkai's hand.   
  
p"What the hell?" He looked and saw the bartender who kicked the gun out of his hand. "Thought you could get away with killing my brother in law's son, and not pay for that drink? You got it coming to ya..." The bartender kicked Tenkai in the leg. He howled in pain.   
  
p"Oh shit!" His eyes filled with tears again and saw 2 large men grab his arms. "Let g-o of-f m-me!!!" He screamed from his dry throat.   
  
pThe two men seemed like twins, both tall, strong and broad. The dragged Tenkai accross the sand to a horse.   
  
pSakura breathed in deeply. "It's over now."   
  
p"Sakura?" Sakura looked over to see her Uncle looking at her with a guilty expression.   
  
p"Uncle, what's wrong? We won..."   
  
p"Sakura, there's something I need to tell you."   
  
p"Can it wait? We have to get Syaoran to a doctor. I no there's one just..." Sakura was interrupted.   
  
p"No Sakura." He took a deep breathe. "I'm not your Uncle..."  
  
~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~  
  
pYAY!!! SYAORAN IS NOT DEAD! HE'S JUST TOO HOTT...I NO I'M SAD...  
  
VERY SORRY!!! NOT LONG...I KNOW BUT I BARLEY GOT ANY R+R FOR THE LAST CHAPTER!!! SO...THIS IS WHAT YA GET IN RETURN...I WOULD'VE KEPT IT GOING...SO IT WOULD'VE LASTED LONGER...BUT HEY LIFE'S NOT FAIR...  
  
THAT'S WHY I DID THAT LONG DISCLAIMER....O YA SPONGE BOB DOESN'T BELONG TO ME EITHER!!! THIS ONLY TOOK ME HALF AN HOUR TO TYPE BECAUSE I'M IN A RUSH , HOME WORK...YUCK! I WAS AT 3 PARTIES IN ONE DAY YESTERDAY! I CAME HOME AROUND ONE AM...I DON'T NOE HOW I EVER MANAGED TO TYPE THE SECOND CHAPTER FOR BLAST FROM THE BLAST...BUT IT'S THERE!!! GO CHECK IT OUT! THIS STORY IS ALSO PRETTY KOOL.... THE EMPEROR'S PIANIST IS UPLOADED ALSO! NOW THE REAL ADVENTURE BETWEEN SAKURA AND SYAORAN WILL BEGIN...AFTER CHAPPIE 4...:p I HAVE CHAPTER 3 THERE NOW SO GO CHECK IT OUT...I'D REALLY LIKE DAT!   
  
AND IF YOU WANT ME TO R+R YOUR STORIES...FEEL FREE TO ASK! I LUV READING EVERY ONE'S STORIES! SO...JUST ASK ME....AND I READ! OK? AGREEMENT? AND AGAIN SORRY FOR ANY SPELLING MISTAKES...I TRIED NOT TO GET TOO MANY IN THERE...I HAVE BUTTER FINGERS...HE HE  
  
IF YOU ARE R+R ANY OF MY STORIES...PLEASE LEAVE YOUR EMAIL BECAUSE I LIKE TO INFORM YOU GUYS WHEN THEY'RE UP, OK? G2G NOW...MUST FINISH UP HOME WROK! WE'RE MAKING STORIES FOR KINDERGARTEN'S....HE HE...IT'S KINDA HARD CUZ I LIKE TO WRITE STORIES WITH SWEARING...ACTION...ROMANCE.....AYE!   
  
SORRY FOR THE SWEARING...JUST TO SET THE MOOD! AND THE PROBLEM WITH SAKURA...IS A VERY INTERESTING ONE...IF YOU HAVEN'T ALREADY FIGURED IT OUT...WELL I GO NOW....BYE EVERYONE!!! ( I WANNA REACH 80 R+R FOR THIS STORY OK? DAT MY GOAL!!!)  
  
BUH BYEZ....  
  
~+-*-+~ROCK STEADY~+-*-+~  
  
Even announmous Reviewers please leave me your e-mails...or email me...or what ever...so I can tell you've i've updated ok? Thanks... 


	16. Chapter 15: Secrets ReVealed Part 2! kaw...

cLoving The Enemy  
Chapter 15:Secret Re-vealed part:2   
By: THE-CANADIAN-GAKI  
  
Rated R for bad swearing"  
  
Key: "Speaking" 'Thinking' (Author's notes)  
  
Sakura is an outlaw in the West. She steals, fights, every one who has ever seen her, met her, heard of here are afraid. Syaoran is the biggest bad-est sheriff in the west, he's sent out to get Sakura, but what happens when his love for her gets him mixed up with all the other sheriffs? How will he protect her and himself from getting killed? R+R PLZ!!! S+S ALL DAY WAY!!! Some really weird E+T moment's.lol!! You'll know what I mean when you read  
  
IM SORRY FOR CONFUSING PEOPLE! YOU'LL UNDERSTAND (I THINK) WHO SAKURA'S UNCLE IS...OK? THANK YOU FOR REVIEWS!!! WOW!!! MY NEW HIGHEST SCORE! I LUV YOU ALL!   
  
Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN CCS!   
  
Previous Chapter  
  
p"Uncle, what's wrong? We won..."   
  
p"Sakura, there's something I need to tell you."   
  
p"Can it wait? We have to get Syaoran to a doctor. I no there's one just..." Sakura was interrupted.   
  
p"No Sakura." He took a deep breathe. "I'm not your Uncle..."  
  
End of Previous Chapter  
  
~^!^~^!^~^!^~^!^~^!^~^!^~^!^~^!^~^!^~^!^~^!^~^!^~^!^~^!^~^!^~^!^~^!^~^!^~^!^~^!^~^!^~^!^~^!^~^!^~^!^~^!^~^!^~^!^~^!^~^!^~^!^~^!^~^!^~^!^~^!^~^!^~^!^~^!^~^!^~^!^  
  
"Uncle, what do you mean? Are you feeling ok?" Sakura took the news a bit lightly. She thought her uncle was messing with her, as he always did when she was younger.  
  
"Sakura, this information was kept from you since you were little. It was for better."   
  
"Better? Uncle, are you serious? This isn't one of your many games, right?" She was hoping it was a game, so they could just get out of the sun.   
  
"No game, let's go inside, you might want to sit down."   
  
Syaoran stared at the two. He wasn't quite sure what was going on. 'Not her uncle? Maybe I should sit down also...' Syaoran thought to himself.   
  
The three went over to Sakura's 'Uncles' house, she entered shakily. Syaoran noticed this and went over to her.   
  
"Sakura, are you ok?" He whispered.   
  
She didn't even answer him. "Syaoran, I feel cold."   
  
"Cold? It's bloody hot out there..." He looked at her. The same expression on her face appeared before when he was fighting with Tenkai. This time he could be by her side. Moving his hand closer to her, he slipped in and held tightly. "Just sit down."   
  
Sakura sat at the other end of the small round table. Uncle heaved a deep sigh.   
  
"Sakura, remember when your parents died?"   
  
Sakura winced painfully. Those memories she hoped she wouldn't have to bring up after telling Syaoran. She nodded her head. Syaoran was now above her, behind the chair. Caressing her small hand, trying to make her feel more comfortable.   
  
"Remember when Mc Donald carried his dying brother? Remember he said your father, Fujitaka had killed him purposly?"  
  
Sakura's hand began to shake. "Daddy..." A tear made it to Sakura's eyes and she could taste it.  
  
"Remember that sheriff who found them?" Uncle was now afraid to tell her. A gun was clasped in her hands, she was holding tightly.   
  
"I was that sheriff Sakura."   
  
Sakura's eyes shot open. "You...were the one..." Sakura noticed the gun in her hands. She pulled it up from under the table. "You were the one that sentanced them on doing nothing!"   
  
Syaoran saw Sakura grasping her gun. "Sakura, don't..."  
  
She didn't even hear his comment. "Why, who ever you are!? Why!?" Sakura looked at that man sitting in the chair, his expression sad and longing forgivness.   
  
"Sakura, I didn't know. I took you in! After I had learned that Mc Donald got all the money, it was a lie...I'm sorry..." He looked away from her in pitty.   
  
"Sorry isn't good enough! Can sorry give me back my parents? Can it bring my brother to justice?! What the hell is justice, if it doesn't even consider the smallest fucking things! Look at me!"  
  
He looked at her.   
  
"Can it bring back MY life!? Can it!? My brother's dead! Not one of them survived this ordeal! I could've still had a mommy to hold me on sad days! I could've still had a dad to read me stories at night! I would never of have to become, COBRA!" She fell to the ground on her knees. The tears flowing uncontrollably now. Syaoran looked down at her, unsure of what to do.   
  
"Sakura..." Syoran stared. 'Maybe it's best if I let her cry this out." He questioned himself.   
  
Sakura looked at the gun and pushed it away to the other side of the wall. "Atleast, you were honest..." She said sadly.   
  
"Sakura, I love you. No matter if your not my real neice. I took care of you, housed you, I tried to re-pay you for what i'd done. But, I can't do anything to bring back your mother and father. Although, Touya is an exception."   
  
Sakura looked up at him. "Touya???"  
  
"Yes Sakura, and before I tell you about your brother, you should learn my real name. It's Wusaki Dobledirat."  
  
Syaoran's eyes widened. "Your that sheriff who..."  
  
"Shot 3 men with one bullet? I know...But there's no time for that."   
  
"Touya... Syaoran..." Sakura mumbled. Syaoran swept her up into his arms. "Sakura. look, your tired. You've just figured out about your parents. He'll tell you about Touya tomorrow, you're too tired." He said concerned for her.  
  
"Syaoran, I have to know." She looked over at Wusaki. (Uncle)   
  
"Sakura, he's alive."   
  
Syaoran felt the women in his arms fall limp. "Sakura?! He put his head to her chest."  
  
"She's tired kid, tuck her in." He winked at Syaoran.   
  
'So, he's the sheriff that had sentanced Sakura's parents. Touya's alive, Sakura, my love, rest.' He placed her on the bed. Took off her shoes and placed them beside the bottom of thebed. Slowly taking off her hat. She moaned. "Syaoran, can you stay here with me?" She asked him drowsily.   
  
"He put the covers over her and sat down on a chair beside the bed. "Anything." He smiled. Moved back her hair. "Nothing will happen, i'm here with you now. No one would dare..."  
  
He kissed her hand, touched her cute nose and played with her hands softly until she fell alseep.   
  
  
~^!^~^!^~^!^~^!^~^!^~^!^~^!^~^!^~^!^~^!^~^!^~^!^~^!^~^!^~^!^~^!^~^!^~^!^~^!^~^!^~^!^~^!^~^!^~^!^~^!^~^!^~^!^~^!^~^!^~^!^~^!^~^!^~^!^~^!^~^!^~^!^~^!^~^!^  
  
Sakura heard a high pitched noise. A bird was singing happily. Sakura had never heard one in such a long while. She noticed she was tucked in perfectly, her shoes were off and her hat. She looked beside her. "Syaoran?" He looked up at her, smiling sincerly. "Hey baby." He said jokingly to her. She took a pillow and hit him on the head. "Come here..." She pulled him by the collar onto the bed and placed her small arms around him. "You know, a whole night with out a kiss, is driving me crazy." She whispered in his ear.   
  
"Sakura, it's 4:00 am, you've only been sleeping about 5 hours." He exclaimed to her, not feeling tired now.   
  
"Wow! 5 hours..." Her speech was cut off. Feeling those soft warm lips, the excitment rush through her body. His big arms holding her tightly from outside of the covers. She smiled while kissing and broke off. "You know, my bed IS getting a little cold and lonesome." She patted her hand on an empty place and he placed himself beside her.   
  
"You know Sakura, you seem better."   
  
"I'm trying my best. I still feel woosy and nauxious."   
  
She moved over a bit and let him lay down. He felt the pillow surround his head. Sakura patted his chest, like it was a pillow and put her head there. "Syaoran, I love you."   
  
"Sakura, go to sleep now, when Wusaki wakes up, the news might come hard at you." He answered her seriously.   
  
"Syaoran, how about we both shut up, you hold my stomach and we fall alsleep." She practically ordered him. He smiled sincerly, put his warm hands on her stomach. She loved the smell of Syaoran, it made her feel easy. She felt a daze come upon her, and sloly everything became black...  
  
  
  
~^!^~^!^~^!^~^!^~^!^~^!^~^!^~^!^~^!^~^!^~^!^~^!^~^!^~^!^~^!^~^!^~^!^~^!^~^!^~^!^~^!^~^!^~^!^~^!^~^!^~^!^~^!^~^!^~^!^~^!^~^!^~^!^~^!^~^!^~^!^~^!^~^!^~^!^  
  
I STOPPED THERE! AHA! SO DID IT KINDA ANSWER SOME QUESTIONS? IF THERE ARE N E MORE.....ASK ME!!! I TRY AND ANSWER IN STORY, IF NOT, I'LL EMAIL U....R+R UR STORY...AND TELL U, OK? ME THANK ALL REVIEWERS!!! WOW!!! I HOPE THAT THE LAST PART WAS A BIT KAWAII...LOL. IT'S REALLY LATE AND IF THIS DOESN;T MAKE ANY SENSE...U STILL CAN'T HURT ME! O AND SHORT, YES...BUT NEXT CHAPPIE SAKURA...WELL IT ABOUT TOUYA NOW...AND STUFF...AND WHY SAKURA IS FEELING SO BAD...OK? CAN YOU GUESS WHY SHE FEELS BAD!? MAYBE...I THINK I GAVE SUM CLUES AWAY...OR MAYBE NOT...VERY SORRI FOR ANY SPELLING MISTAKES! OK? AND NOT A LOT OF SWEARING, YAY! I'M GOING TO CUT DOWN ON THAT...:p   
  
~+-*-+~ROCK STEADY~+-*-+~  
  
i hope i got everyone's story reviewed...that they asked me...did u like ma r+r's??? LOL!!! LMFAO.....:P 


	17. Chapter 16: Journey LOTZ OF KAWAII MOMEN...

Loving The Enemy  
Chapter 16:Journey   
By: THE-CANADIAN-GAKI  
  
Rated R for bad swearing"  
  
Key: "Speaking" 'Thinking' (Author's notes)  
  
Sakura is an outlaw in the West. She steals, fights, every one who has ever seen her, met her, heard of here are afraid. Syaoran is the biggest bad-est sheriff in the west, he's sent out to get Sakura, but what happens when his love for her gets him mixed up with all the other sheriffs? How will he protect her and himself from getting killed? R+R PLZ!!! S+S ALL DAY WAY!!! Some really weird E+T moment's.lol!! You'll know what I mean when you read  
  
pDisclaimer- YOU ALL NOE... I DO NOT OWN CCS!!!   
  
Previous Chapter  
  
  
"Sakura, go to sleep now, when Wusaki wakes up, the news might come hard at you." He answered her seriously.   
  
"Syaoran, how about we both shut up, you hold my stomach and we fall alsleep." She practically ordered him. He smiled sincerly, put his warm hands on her stomach. She loved the smell of Syaoran, it made her feel easy. She felt a daze come upon her, and slolwy everything became black...  
  
End of Previous Chapter  
  
~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~  
  
Sakura's eyes fluttered, the sun's morning rays were piercing her eyes. She felt a little sick, as if her stomach was up side down. She moved the bed covers quickly and made a dash for the bathroom.   
  
Syaoran heard a noise, someone was throwing up. He peered to his side and noticed Sakura wasn't there.   
  
  
"Baby?" He looked over to the bathroom and saw someone leaning above the toillet. "Sakura!" He got up out of the bed and went to her side. "Are you ok?"   
  
She gave him a weak smile and whispered "yes." He rubbed her back trying to calm her down. "Come here." He swept her up into his large arms and put her on the bed. "You're in no shape to go anywhere."   
  
"Syao-"  
  
"Shhh." He put his finger to her lips. There was a knock on the door. Syaoran gave Sakura a sincere smile and walked over to the door.   
  
"Yeah?"   
  
"Is Sakura ok? We have to leave now..." Answered Wusaki, Sakura's 'Uncle.'   
  
"She's in no shape to-"  
  
"I'll be down in a second Uncle." She had cut off Syaoran and put a bright smile on her face. She didn't want to lose a chance of a life time. To meet the brother she thought she'd lost.   
  
Wusaki's eyes lit up. 'She's still calling me her uncle.' He thought. It made him feel so much better that she didn't despise him.   
  
Syaoran closed the door and went over to Sakura. He caressed her shoulders lightly tickling her. She giggled.   
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Positive." She put her hand on the side of his face and brang him closer to a light kiss. Sweetly tormenting him. She moved back on the bed and Syaoran crept on top of her. He moved her light brown hair out of her deep emerald pools. She let his toung slip into her mouth, slowly teasing her.   
  
"Syaoran!"   
  
He kissed her on the nose. "Get ready then." Smiling at her, he got up and moved over to the washroom.   
  
She put her finger to her mouth, still remembering his touch. She loved the way he was so gentle with her. No man was like that, no man she had ever met. Her uncle, Wusaki was gentle but in a family way. Syaoran made her feel on air, made her feel more than just a person. She felt lucky. She got up and looked through the drawers.   
  
"Nah... That's not a good shirt..." She pulled out a light pink shirt ruffled at the 'V' part. It was tight and showed her belly. She found dark blue jeans that went low, to her hips flaring out at the bottom. She put on a large belt that sent chills down her spine, the cold metal touching her bare skin. She put on light caramel colour boots with a metal round object at the back. Combing her hair out and leaving it out. She put on a black cow girl hat on.   
  
"Hey beautiful."   
  
Sakura turned to see Syaoran coming out of the shower. Wearing only a white towel, that hung and showed everything but his lower part. His hair covering his deep amber eyes, unhardened and full of love. Love for Sakura. The night he's spent with her, holding her stomach, he'd thought about something. He loved her more than his own life. He couldn't bare to part with her, he'd ask her. But, not yet, Syaoran would wait till the perfect moment.   
  
"Syaoran, you've tanned a lot." She teased him.   
  
"Ja, well all that time in the sun, what'd you expect? I was always dark, you know..."  
  
"I never noticed." Sakura turned to face him and he stared at her. "You look good."   
  
"Good? That's all?"   
  
"Turn around..." Syaoran said to her.  
  
"Why?" She asked him childishly.  
  
"Because, i'm naked Sakura and I need to change."  
  
"Nothing i haven't seen before." She tilted her head to the side and smiled.   
  
Motioning with his finger in circles. Sakura turned around. She looked in the mirror and could still see Syaoran.   
  
"Close your eyes..."   
  
"Child." She answered back to him.   
  
"The longer you take to close your eyes, the longer it'll be until you meet your brother." He had a point there.   
  
Sakura closed her eyes in defeat. Syaoran put on some boxers quickly and looked at Sakura. "Ok, you can open them now..."  
  
"Syaoran, you look a little buffer from before..."   
  
"Well, I've been carrying you alot you know." He smirked at her.   
  
"Evil!"   
  
"SAKURA! SYAORAN! EAT SOMETHING AND WE'RE OUT!" Wusaki yelled from outside.   
  
Sakura threw a pillow at him and walked out. "Girls..." He muttered.   
  
"I heard that!"   
  
  
~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~  
  
Sakura sat at the small table and grabbed a red apple. She washed it quickly and took a bite into it. The sweet juices filled her mouth. "Mmmm.." She walked out to the door and leaned over. "Wusaki, i'm sorry for exploding on you."   
  
"Sakura, you had a right to. If I were you, heh, hell i'd probably have atleast a black eye." He joked with Sakura. The sand was becoming a little irriatating to his face. "Is Syaoran coming any time soon?"   
  
"Oh, I have no idea." She walked back in and yelled from the bottom of the stairs. "SYAORAN! HURRY UP!"  
  
"Coming!" He yelled and Sakura saw him at the top of the stairs. Holding on to the ledge he slid down. "YEE HAW!" Landing gracefully he grabbed Sakura hoisting her over his head, he brang her down slowly and planted a kiss on her neck. "I love doing that."   
  
"Syaoran, c'mon i'm losing patience here."   
  
"One last thing." He put her down and held his hat on his head. He looked like a child to Sakura, just runnig around all happy. "Wonder what's gotten into him."   
  
"Wusaki! Wait just 5 more minutes ok?"  
  
"5 MORE MINUTES?!"  
  
"Yeah, it's something really important!" Syaoran yelled and jumped up onto Eriol. "Hurry up buddy, this is something really important for me." Eriol snorted and began to gallop.   
  
Syaoran made it down the dusty road quickly to the jeweler's shop. He tide Eriol's riens to the wood porch. Running inside quickly he opened the door hearing the bell chime. 'Ok, Syaoran just get it you don't want to keep Sakura waiting.' He thought to himself. Looking around through all the glass windows were gold chains, silver necklaces, pearl earrings and rings. He looked at a few though that caught his eye.   
  
"Can I help you?" Asked the owner.  
  
"Yeah, I need a ring." Syaoran answered in a rushingly tone.  
  
"What kind of ring would it be for?"  
  
"I've never done this before." Syaoran was a bit embarassed but it's not everyday you ask someone to marry you!  
  
"What's the occasion?"  
  
"I'm asking the women of my dreams to marry me." Dreamily he looked at the four rings that were infront of him.  
  
"Ok, well let's see here." The man had a smile on, he loved to see young people in love. Remembered him of his old days. "Price range?"  
  
"I was hoping something I could afford. Not way too expensive."  
  
"Aha, her favourite colour?"  
  
"Pink and white." Syaoran was becoming more anxious. Sakura was probably really annoyed at him holding them up.  
  
"Here's one..."  
  
The ring was white gold. The pink diamond shimmered like Sakura's eyes. "How much?"  
  
"For you kid, how much you got?"  
  
Syaoran placed a few hundred dollars on the counter. "Sold." The man answered.   
  
"Really? WOW! THANKS!" The ring was placed in a light blue case and had a light pink and light green ribbon on top of it.   
  
"No problem. Don't keep the speacial girl waiting." Syaoran smiled sincerly and shaked the man's hand. He made a dash for the horse and jumped up doing a back flip on Eriol.   
  
  
Sakura was beginning to get annoyed. "Syaoran, where are you?!"   
  
A faint figure was seen through all the sand. "Let's go!" Syaoran yeld. Sakura laughed at him. She jumped on top of Tomoyo and Wusaki on his horse. The horses huffed and puffed after about running 40 mintues top speed.   
  
"Syaoran, where'd you go?" Finally the horses slowing down to a walking pace.  
  
"Eh... Just wanted to see something."  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"Stuff..."  
  
"You seem so happy today, what's up?"  
  
He stared at her and smiled. "Why am I happy? Cause, i'm the luckiest man in the world." He threw his hands up triumphantly.   
  
"Your such a flirter." Sakura giggled.  
  
Wusaki had never seen Sakura act like this before. It seemed like her childhood was given another chance with Syaoran.   
  
"I'm not a flirt, i'm in love." he said to her seductivly.  
  
"Calm down." Sakura answered playfully.  
  
"Sakura, when you see Touya be gentle with him, ok?" Wusaki butted in.   
  
"Gentle? Why... You said he was fine." Sakura's attention now drawn to her 'Uncle.'  
  
"Well, you know when that bullet had hit his leg?" He questioned her not wanting to give her more bad news.  
  
"Yeah, the one that bastard had shot my brother with." Sakura's voice always filled with anger at the sound or memory of Mc Donald.  
  
"His leg never fully healed, so he limps and the infection the bullet gave him kind of made him weaker." Wusaki answered saddened.  
  
"Oh..." Sakura felt sad again. She didn't like to hear her own brother hurt, even though she had only known him scarcely.   
  
Her and Syaoran moved up closer to Wusaki. "What's he like, Wusaki?"   
  
"What's he like. Many things I should say. He's a strong fellow, very stubborn."  
  
"Sounds like someone I know." Syaoran teased.  
  
"Me and you both Syaoran." She pointed at Syaoran's chest.   
  
"Protective at the same time."  
  
"Protective of what?" Sakura giggled sweetly. It sent chills down Syaoran's spine, everytime she laughed it made him want to hug her.   
  
"His food." Wusaki let out a lugh. They all laughed at that remark.   
  
"I really want to meet him."   
  
The conversations went on after about another good time. Sakura was becoming sick again, she hated when she wasn't feeling good. The pain had struck suddenly and she jumped off the horse.  
  
"Sakura, where you going?" Both of the men asked her.  
  
She ran over to a bush and threw up there. She flopped to the ground, crying a little.  
  
Syaoran got off Eriol and went over to her. "Sakura..."  
  
"Syaoran, I don't feel good again."   
  
"Are you hungry?" He was beginning to get even more worried about her.   
  
"No..."   
  
"What do you think will make you feel better?"   
  
"Syaoran, i'm tired." Was all she said and she leaned onto Syaoran.   
  
He stood up with her in his arms.   
  
"Is she ok?" Wusaki looked at Sakura worridly.   
  
"She's just tired. Can you take care of Sakura's horse while I keep her with me?"   
  
"Sure. Anything for Sakura."  
  
Syaoran gave him a nodd. Handing her to him for a a second. He got up on Eriol while Wusaki was holding her in his arms. For an old guy, he was in good shape. He handed Sakura to Syaoran, he cradeled her in his arms. Shielding her from the sun.   
  
Wusaki went over and took Tomoyo's riens and held them. He led the way, while the two love birds straggled behind.   
  
Syaoran took out his cantene full of cold fresh water and poured it on Sakura slowly. She jerked a little and gave him a smile. Whispering to him. "Syaoran, I have my own water." She took a deep breath. "Don't waste it on me."   
  
"Waste it on you?" He whispered back. "You're sick, just fall asleep i'll do whatever I want with my water."  
  
"You're so much different than from before."   
  
"As so are you." He asnwered back seriously.  
  
"But, why? Do you think we were ment to meet each other?"  
  
"Destiny Sakura."  
  
She opened her eyes and looked up at him. "But what if none of this happened? What if, my parents did live. I would never of become COBRA, I would never have become what I am today, I would never of met you."   
  
"Do you regret everything that happened?"   
  
Sakura didn't even have to think about it. She just answered it plain and simple. "No."   
  
"Then sleep."   
  
~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~  
  
Sakura awoke again to see another town. She saw little kids running around playing with toy guns and pretending to be sheirffs. Some played the bad guy and fell to the floor. Some how to her now, that didn't seem like a game anymore.   
  
She jerked from her sleep and slowly and drowsily got up. Syaoran smiled at her.   
  
"How long did I sleep?"  
  
"Do you feel better?" Syaoran asked her.  
  
"Yes..."  
  
"You slept long enough."  
  
"Are we here yet?"  
  
"Yeah, this town is pretty large."  
  
"You seem dehydrated. Did you waste all that water on me?!" She yelled sternly.  
  
"No..." He tried to lie to her. She just glared into his firey autumn eyes. "Your lying." She pointed accusingly.  
  
"Am not..."  
  
"You did it again."   
  
"Aye, ok fine I can't lie to you. But, i'm not thirsty." the not thirsty part was a lie hoping she wouldn't catch him.  
  
"You lied again."   
  
"Dah! You know your too good."   
  
Wusaki noticed all the commtion and threw a cantene at Syaoran. "Kid!"  
  
Syaoran looked up and saw a silver object come his way. He grabbed it and drank it down.   
  
"Ahh..."  
  
"Your a bad lire you know." Sakura was now in his face and Syaoran was trying not to look at her.   
  
"I used to be."   
  
"If you want to see a true lier-"  
  
"Not you Sakura."  
  
"Try me." She challenged.  
  
"OK, fine, we'll talk and stare at each other. You keep rambling on and i'll tell you if you lie about something."  
  
"You're on Syao!"  
  
"Did you know that i'm smart."  
  
Syaoran saw this as a joke and pretended to look deep in her eyes. "Lie..."   
  
"You think i'm stupid?!" She whacked his arm playfully.  
  
"No, I saw it as an opportunity."   
  
"OK, ok... umm... Did you know that i'm clumsy." 'He'll never get this one.' Sakura thought.  
  
"Ja... It's written all over your face."  
  
"I don't get you Syao."  
  
"I guess that means we need to spend more time together baby."   
  
Sakura smiled at him.  
  
"I never heard a complaint about it." Syaoran peered at her.   
  
"Because I don't mind it."  
  
"Hey you two back there! We're here!" Wusaki yelled.  
  
Sakura's stomach turned upside down. She would finally meet her brother, Touya.   
  
"Syaoran, I can't go through with this." She managed to squeek out.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I don't feel too good again."  
  
"Sakura you're just nervous." Syaoran tightened his grip on her. "You'll be fine."  
  
"Do you think he'll like me?"  
  
"You're his sister-" Sakura cut Syaoran off.  
  
"I don't mean it in that way."  
  
"You cut me off. As I WAS saying you two are related, how can someone not love you?" He massaged Saura's shoulders.  
  
"Mc Donald wasn't very fond of me..."  
  
"You weren't fond of him... I don't blame you." He kissed her sweetly on the cheek. "Now, stop shaking and go see your brother." He practically ordered her to.   
  
The horses stopped infront of a little house. Paneled with dark wood, the windows had light blue curtians, large trees stationed in the front entrance. Sakura moved up to the front door with Wusaki at her right and Syaoran at her left. Squeezing Syaoran's hand tighter she knocked.  
  
  
  
  
~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~  
  
YAY! IM DONE THAT CHAPPIE!! GUESS WAT.. SAD NEWS NEXT CHAPPIE SHOULD BE THE LAST ONE.... WAHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!! I THANK EVERY SINGLE PERSON WHO EVER REVIEWED MY SECOND FANFIC!!!! JA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I LUV U ALL!! AND ILL PUT ALL UR NAMES IN THE LAST CHAPPIE...TEE HEE!!   
  
you noe i found sumtin out.... you noe how Mc Donald is part of ma story??? i heard my brother singing this song one day.. and it about Mc Donald!! COINCIDENCE!? here it is...  
  
  
Old Mc Donald sitting on a bench, picking his balls with a monkey wrench.  
  
Wrench got hot and burned his balls, he went to the window to cool them off.  
  
GOD DAM WINDOW CUT THEM OFF!  
  
Went to the doctor and the doctor said. "God, dam, shit you're balls are dead!"  
  
When I die, cut them off put 'em on a cherry tree. When they're ripe take a bite, don't blame me if you barf all night...  
  
AHAHAA........... *-*WIPES TEAR...*-* IS A KLAS-SICK! WELL I THINK THIS WAZ A LONG CHAPPIE WITH LOTS OFF S+S MOMENTS.. RIGHT?! AND SYAORAN'S GOING TO ASK SAKURA TO MARRY HIM!!! JA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! WELL.. I WANT ATLEAST... 90 REVIEWS BEFORE I UPDATE NEXT CHAPPIE.. I have a NEW story, it called Always and i'd really like everyone to go check it out. But one thing! It very sad, i wrote it on a sad day... ok? here's the summary...  
  
Summary: A song fic. Syaoran's come back from China but only to find out Sakura's not in love with him. He vows to get revenge on her, but was killing her the answer? R+R This is sad...  
  
AND IT'S KINDA SHORT.... I WROTE IT A LIL FAST.. SO JA... REVIEW IF YOU'D LIKE TO...I NEED FEED BACK ON IT BIGGY!  
  
BUH BYEZ!!!  
  
+*-*+ROCK STEADY+*-*+ 


	18. Chapter 17: Love Conquers All THE LSAT ...

Loving the Enemy  
Chapter 17: THE LAST CHAPPIE! Long Awaited Reunion  
By: THE-CANADIAN-GAKI  
  
  
WELL EVERYONE... I LOVE YOU ALL! *-* SOBBS*-* YOU STAYED WITH ME EVEN THOUGH I TOOK SO LONG TO UPDATE AT TIMES, YOU ALWAYS REVIEWD, AHHHHHHHH!!! I CAN'T BELIVE IT. THIS WAS MY SECOND FAN FIC... AND IT'S COMING TO A CLOSE, WOW. I ONLY EXPECTED IT TO GET 50 REVIEWS, YOU GUYS PROVED ME WRONG!   
  
WELL SINCE THIS SHOULD BE THE LAST CHAPPIE, I'VE STARTED A NEW STORY! IT'S CALLED...  
  
The Christmas Race  
  
Summary- Syaoran's son told Santa he wanted an action figure for Christmas. Eriol's son had wrote a letter to Santa he also wanted the same action figure. But, ther's none left. The two devoted father's stake it out to the finish! Who'll get it first!?S+S E+T R+R PLZ!  
  
HE HE I WAS IN THE CHRISTMAS FEELING AND I DIDN'T PUT IT UP ON CHRISTMAS BECAUSE, I WAS TOO BUSY. SO, IT'S ALREADY UP. I'D REALLY LOVE FOR YOU ALL TO CHECK IT OUT. SO TELL ME, WAS THERE ENOUGH KAWAII MOMENTS? WAS THERE SOME ACTION? WAS IT INTERESTING!? I NEED TO KNOW, YAY! THANKS TO EVERYONE!!!  
  
ALSO I PROMISED KayJuli IN MY REVIEW THAT I WOULD TELL EVERYONE REVIEWING ANY OF MY STORIES THAT YOU GUYS COULD GO CHECK OUT HER WICKED STORY! I KNOW IT'S ONE OF THE BEST STORIES OUT THERE! PLEASE GO CHECK IT OUT IF YOUR NOT ALREADY READING IT. THE STORIES CALLED: The Power Of Two hearts AND WELL, IT'S MY FAVOURITE STORY! SHE'S INJURED WHILE TYPING IT OUT... *-* STAR EYED *-* WHAT A DEVOTED AUTHOR!   
  
I CANT TELL YOU HOW MUCH I APPRECIATE EVERY ONE OF YOU... EVEN THOUGH SOME OF THE PEOPLE THAT DID REVIEW... NEVER CAME BACK... HE HE  
  
HERE'S THE last chapter...   
  
  
Disclaimer- I DO NOT own CCS. But I DO OWN the story... he he  
  
Rated R for bad swearing  
  
  
Key:  
"Speaking"  
'Thinking'  
(Author's notes)  
  
Previous Chapter  
  
The horses stopped infront of a little house. Panneled with dark wood, the windows had light blue curtians, large trees stationed in the front entrance. Sakura moved up to the front door with Wusaki at her right and Syaoran at her left. Squeezing Syaoran's hand tighter she knocked.  
  
End of Previous Chapter  
  
~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~  
  
The feeling of meeting her brother rushed through her. She thought she would pass out, but she couldn't do that.   
  
'Does my brother look the same? Is he REALLY my brother?' She kept asking herself questions.   
  
A noise of something stomping came closer to the door. Sakura gulped hard.   
  
"Hoee..." She whispered.   
  
"Sakura breath." Answered both of the males at her sides.   
  
"Easy for you to say." She answered back nervously. The door knob turned and Sakura felt the air from inside the house rush past her face.   
  
"H-h-hi T-Touya." She said without even looking up. She felt arms around her shoulders hugging her and kissing her.   
  
"I'm not Touya dear." Answered a female voice. Sakura knew that voice anywhere!  
  
"AUNT!!!" She grabbed her tightly and kissed her cheek. "I thought you were..."   
  
"It was better if I never told you where she was. If I had, this Touya surprise would've never happened." Answered Wusaki.   
  
Sakura grabbed Syaoran's shirt and brang him closer to her 'Aunt.' "Syaoran, this is Wusaki's wife, you could say my adopted aunt." Syaoran gave a small smile and shook the woman's hand.   
  
"Quite a grip you got there." She hit Syaoran's shoulders. "So Sakura, you know? About Wusaki not being... You're real uncle." She said sadly.  
  
"Yes, he told me." Sakura's emerald pools were filled with happieness, they sparkled more than ever.  
  
"Turn around for me dear." Asked her aunt. Sakura span around and giggled. "You're so beautiful. You've grown into a fine women." Sakura's 'Aunt' was very small, just like Wusaki. She wore a light yellow dress and a white apron. Her silver hair was tied up in a bun and her bangs fell freely down her face. Sakura could tell her aunt had aged greatly. Many wrinkles had been carved into her pale face but her gentle blue eyes were still bright and full of life.   
  
"Auntie, if I can still call you that." Sakura began.  
  
"Of course!" She blurted out before Sakura could finish.  
  
"What is your real name then?"   
  
"Satoshi." She replied plain and simple.   
  
She eyed Syaoran a little oddly. Looking him up and down. "You know, where did you find such a handsome man? Wusaki was the best looking at his time, this one is very unique to me." She had to look up, her neck was hurting a little. "He's huge!" Giggled Satoshi.  
  
"Thanks for the compliment." Syaoran noticed Sakura was laughing at the way her aunt was looking at him.  
  
"I didn't find him, he found me." Sakura ruffled Syaoran's hair. "Wusaki, you were a good looking man?" She joked. Now it was her turn, she was always teased by him first.  
  
Wusaki scratched the back of his head. "Well..."  
  
"Oh was he ever! He had been so handsome... I don't know what happened." Satoshi flicked Wusaki's ear.   
  
"We came here to see Sakura's brother, not torment me!" He said loudly.  
  
"Oh, Touya? Well he just ate a big meal... And is sleeping. But Sakura we need to catch up. Tell me about everything. I have all these photograph's of you in the newpapers, I was afraid you would get hurt." Satoshi pushed everyone inside. It seemed a little dark and Sakura's eyes hadn't gotten used to the environment.  
  
"How did you meet Syaoran?" Satoshi questioned.  
  
"Well... He was actually out to get me for a ransom." Sakura began.   
  
"You wanted to what?!" Satoshi glared at Syaoran.  
  
He moved his hands infront of his face, moving them side to side. "Oh, well you see..." He began innocently.   
  
"He's a sheriff, and a dam good one at that." Wusaki butted in. They all sat down on a black couch. A little wodden table was infront of them. Syaoran and Sakura sat in the love seat and Satoshi and Wusaki on another couch.   
  
"Aha... So he didn't hurt you?" Satoshi turned to Sakura.  
  
"Well... When he was looking for me... I was surrounded by a pack of hungry wolves!"  
  
"Yea... That's true." Syaoran anknowledged.  
  
"And he could've left me to die... But..."  
  
"Wait before you finish that sentance. Ok, see I thought to myself if the wolves horribly mangle her body up, they wouldn't be able to tell it was her. So I wouldn't get the money." He smiled at Sakura.   
  
"Liar!" She whacked his arm hard. This time he felt it and rubbed it. "Oww... Since when did you hit me so hard?" He said playfully.  
  
"I always have, but I didn't want to hurt the baby." She teased.  
  
"BABY?! I'm not a baby you know..."  
  
"Then why did you say your arm hurt?" Sakura looked at his arm.  
  
"I doesn't, it's just that's the only time you've hit me that hard. Back to the story please?" He pleaded.  
  
"Any ways... He was-"  
  
"Such a gentleman and I saved her little butt." He yelled over her voice.  
  
Satoshi laughed at the two. "You two remind me of Wusaki and I at your age." She looked over at him.   
  
"Let me finish it. They fell in love... Yada yada yada... He helped her through things... She helped him through things..." Wusaki began.  
  
The younger couple blinked at Wusaki.  
  
"What? Am I wrong?"   
  
"You're rushing through it." They both asnwered in unision.   
  
"Well... You were having one of your little fits against each other. And..."  
  
"Wusaki, honey be quiet. I want to hear the rest of the story." Satoshi patted his lap excitedly.   
  
"As I WAS saying... OK i'll let the gentleman part slide. He saved me and we met with this horrible man named Tenkai."  
  
"Yeah, that bastard." Syaroan butted in again.  
  
"Why do you-"  
  
"What's with all this racket?" Came another unfamiliar voice in the room. A tall boy hunched on a cane, rubbing his eyes had walked in to the room.  
  
Sakura thought she was dreaming. "Oh my god..." She grabbed Syaoran's arm and held tight.   
  
"Oh Touya honey!" Satoshi got up and helped him to a single chair. "Why are you up so early? How's your walking?"   
  
"I got up early because of some people bothering me. And my walking is fine, thanks aunt." He answered with his head down.   
  
Sakura couldn't see his face, she wanted to so badly.   
  
"Brother?"   
  
"There's some one here speacial waiting for you Touya." Wusaki had noticed Touya hadn't seen the two.   
  
"Brother??? What..." Touya's head shot up and he saw a beautiful young girl sitting on the couch beside a big guy. Her eyes were emerald and struck him. He knew this girl. "I know you from some where-"  
  
Sakura began to taste salty water from her eyes. Touya's tuscan red eye's beamed at her. She could tell he wasn't very healthy at the moment. He had to use a cane to get around. She took off her hat that was covering most of her face.  
  
"S-Sa..." He couldn't finish his sentance. She was already hugging him and her face was buried in his neck. He hugged her tightly. "I can't belive it." He whispered to her.   
  
"I thought you-" She didn't finish her comment. She took his hat off and could see him better. His skin was a little pale but his eyes were glowing. He stood up and towered over Sakura.   
  
Syaoran's heart had jumped a few times. He always wanted to see Sakura happy and for once in her life, she was. He didn't want to disturb the moment.   
  
"My god your alive." She squeeked. "Satoshi, you thought Syaoran was tall? Look at my brother!"   
  
Satoshi just smiled at her. "Not much of a hieght difference any way."   
  
"Who's Syaoran?" Touya questioned.  
  
Syaoran saw this as his que to introduce himself.   
  
"I'm Sakura's-"  
  
"He's my boy friend!" She cheered.   
  
"Aha... He better not of done anything to hurt you." Touya scowled at the site of Syaoran.   
  
"You just met and your already protective. Another thing to add to the list. Not only protective of his food, but his sister as well!" Wusaki replied amazed at how Touya reacted.   
  
"I would never..." Syaoran murmured.   
  
"Never what?" Touya glared.  
  
"I love her, I'd never hurt her no matter what." Syaoran answered truthfully.  
  
"Neh, I don't believ you."   
  
"Why?" Sakura looked up at her brother.   
  
"He's just that way." Said Satoshi. "You three must be hungry! From your long journey and all..."  
  
"O ya! I'll help you in the kitchen!" Said Wusaki wanting to get out of the heat betweem the two.   
  
"Ok fine... But If I see you doing something I don't like i'm going to-"  
  
"Hurt me? Try..." Syaoran was getting very annoyed at this guy. 'Who does he think he is!? I've known Sakura longer probably. Well actually that wasn't true... But it sure did feel that way!'  
  
"Shut up you two. I'm tired and I want to eat." Sakura was standing in between the both of them. "So, Touya you sit over there, Syoran you over there, and i'll be in the kithcen." She walked off eyeing them closely.  
  
"Staring contest!!!" They both yelled and stared and stared at each other.  
  
Sakura came into the kitchen and noticed that Wusaki was having some trouble. "What are you two making?"  
  
"I can't cook..." Whined Wusaki.  
  
"Why don't you leave this to the naturals and you go and help the situation over there." Satoshi motioned for Sakura to come closer.   
  
"What are we making?" She moved to let Wusaki pass.   
  
"Well... Beef, salad, mushrooms and gravy sauce, eggs, mashed potatoe, ribs, some crapes, and beer. But the beer's not the only choice! We have water, orange juice, whisky..." Satoshi went on and on.  
  
Sakura sighed. "Who's going to eat all this?"  
  
"Well... Touya's probably hungry again, he eats like a pig! Syaoran looks like a big eater... To me any way. I'm hungry... You're probably working up an apetite and we're feeding my husband! Three hungry horses, the men mind you and us two ladies." She tossed the salad and set it to the side.   
  
"I'll start on mashing the potatoes." Sakura offered. She started working her arms on all the potatoes and ever so often checked the two in the family room. "I don't understand men sometimes." Sakura said to no one in particualr.  
  
Satoshi thought she asked her so she answered. "They don't understand themselves most of the time. They're just really... I don't know territorial... You know?"  
  
"Well kinda... But Syaoran seemed a little different. I thought he was more mature than this. Look at them! They're having a staring contest for god's sake."  
  
"Well that's men for you dear. Can you pass me the gravy over there?"  
  
Sakura grabbed the gravy and gave it to Satoshi.  
  
"You think, Syaoran's right for me?"  
  
"O yes Sakura! You two are a living image of me and Wusaki. You're perfect for each other, in a way just like your mother and father."  
  
This raised a question for Sakura. "You knew them?   
  
"O yes I used to go to their store a lot. All the time and I knew your mother very well."  
  
"Nadeshiko?" Sakura peered over at her 'Aunt.'  
  
"Yes, she was so beautiful! Her long hair and beautiful smile. She reminds me of you greatly. She was always sincere to every one... My husband didn't know them too well at the time. He was always away doing some sheriff work."   
  
"Did you know my father?"  
  
"Of course! Very good looking man himself." She chuckled.  
  
"You know Satoshi, you seem to think every man is handsome." Sakura giggled.  
  
"Yes well... I'm just that way. Can you pass me some mushrooms?"  
  
"Sure. A classic player could I say?"   
  
"Basically. But I was married to Wusaki a year before the incident. He told me what had happened on that day. A man named Mc Donald had... something to do with it. I remember him, very ugly man. Inside and out. I asked Wusaki about you two, the kids. He told me that he didn't know what to do with you. Could you pass me some oil?"  
  
"Sure."   
  
"Anyways, after about 2 months, he figured out he had sentanced your parents wrong." Satoshi looked up at the cieling. "He couldn't stop the hanging and did the only thing he thought was right. We took you in." She turned to face Sakura. "We thought your brother had died, but later on we found out he was still alive and was in a foster home. You know... The house down the street with the dog?"  
  
"O ya, them." Sakura remembered Rika and her German Shepard.   
  
"Well yes and we didn't think you should find out just yet. You were still dramatized from the incident and would always hug this toy... You called it kero is it?"  
  
"Yeah, Kero."  
  
"And so I went to my parents' home and took care of Touya there. You see... It was just to protect you."   
  
"I lived a lie my whole life." Sakura looked away.  
  
"No no dear. But everything is fine, right?"  
  
"Yeah I guess."  
  
"You guess?" Satoshi put down the ribs and took Sakura's chin. She peered into her deep eyes. "What do you mean, you guess?"  
  
"I still feel a little cheated in life. You know? I didn't live a very normal life... Sure I met the guy of my dreams, I don't regret that but I do regret my reputation."  
  
"What about it?"  
  
"I hate the way people shudder at my name."  
  
"What, Sakura? You're name's nothing to shudder about."  
  
"No my criminal name. COBRA." Sakura said it coldly. "That's how I was always addressed. COBRA this, COBRA that. I mean do I seem like a cold blooded killer? I think i'm in danger from everyone else."   
  
"Nonesence! Sakura your safe here, no one can touch you!"  
  
"So i'm condemed to living as a criminal. Once a criminal always a criminal." She remembered someone saying that in the newspapers. Something about not to trust COBRA and if she said she wasn't a criminal, not to believe her.   
  
"Do you see your self as a criminal?" Satoshi was very stern and serious with Sakura.  
  
"No."  
  
"There's your answer. You're not a criminal, You're not COBRA, you're Sakura."  
  
"There's another thing..." Sakura said guiltily.  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"I think i'm pregnant with Syaoran's baby."   
  
Satoshi gasped and almost dropped a dish. "D-did you tell him yet!?"  
  
"Oh no way. I can't, i'm afraid he might leave me." Sakura looked down again.  
  
"Here, i'm going to have a talk with him after we eat, ok?"  
  
Sakura smiled at Satoshi. "Thank you auntie." She hugged her tightly. "Now that this is over, could you tell the three hungry horses to set up the table?" More humour was placed in Satoshi's voice that cheered Sakura up right away.   
  
"Yes Ma'am!" Sakura walked out and saw the two not staring at each other any more. "A miracle." She followed their eyes to the T.V. "What are you watching?" Sakura walked over and noticed they were watching a food channel. "You guys are so wierd."  
  
"Food?" All three of them said practically drooling. "Yup! Just go wash your hands and set the table." Sakura replied in her casual cheery tone.   
  
All three of them nodded and raced for the bathroom.  
  
"I'm the smaller one! Let me in first!!!" Wusaki yelled.  
  
"I'm the one who's hurt here! Let me get through!" Touya squeeled.  
  
"I need to go pee! I need to go pee!!!" Syaoran pleaded. All three trying to push themselves through a small door.   
  
Sakura walked behind them a kicked them in the butts. "One by one! Or NO ONE gets food!!!"  
  
Syaoran went in first because he had to go. Then Touya and then Wusaki.   
  
"How did you get them to act so mannerly?" Asked Satoshi.  
  
"Food is the essence." Sakura said.  
  
~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~  
  
Tenkai felt miserable.   
  
"If only I pulled it... If only I pulled it..."  
  
His leg had healed a bit, but the bullet was still in his leg. He tried to rip it out with his fingers but everytime the pain would come back more painful then before.   
  
"What are you doing?" One of the large twins glared at him. His messy blond hair covered his hate filled brown eyes.   
  
"Let go of me." Whispered Tenkai.   
  
The bar tender was ahead of them all, they were taking Tenaki to his town. He would be hung for all the sins he had made.   
  
"Stop complaining!" Yelled the bar tender from ahead of them. He had his gun drawn incase Tenkai would try anything.   
  
"Let go of me." Tenkai whispered again, he seemed to be entranced into something.   
  
One of the twins gripped harder on Tenkai's left arm.   
  
Tenkai heaved a breath and looked at the man's pocket. He could see the gleam of the gun. It was his saviour, he was going to kill that sheriff and his little girlfriend.   
  
"I'm going to kill her."   
  
"What? What is he talking about?" The second brother looked up at his other brother. They had been walking with him for a little while, he seemed to be plotting something.   
  
"Time it..." Tenkai murmured to himself. His eyes seemed red in the dying sunlight. He was frowning but smirking at the same time. He looked side to side with his eyes, shooting daggers at them.   
  
"Dad, this guys getting freaky." One of them yelled to the bartender.   
  
"Tie him up to the horse, we'll drag him all the way."  
  
Now it was Tenkai's turn to strike. The pain in his leg dissapeared, the hate filled his heart, mind body and soul. One twin let go of him to get a rope to tie to Tenkai's pained leg. He pulled from the man's grip and ended down at his waist. He stuffed his hand in the man's pocket, found the trigger, whatever way it was aimed Tenkai would pull it.   
  
"BANG"  
  
The blond fell to the ground yelping in pain. "Fuck!"  
  
The other blond reached for his gun, but soon felt a pain in his stomach. "Ah..." He fell to the sandy ground, the blood mixing with the substance.   
  
The bar tender turned around, his eyes wide in shock.  
  
"YOU'LL FUCKING PAY!"  
  
Tenaki had no time to think. He jumped up on the horse and rode as fast as the horse would carry him. He didin't know where those two where, but he knew COBRA had used her horse. The horse with the significant foot prints.   
  
~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~  
  
The two women walked in with two huge plates. Sakura was carrying 6 stakes topped with potatoes drenched in mushrom and gravy. She also had salad in the other. Satoshi was carrying mouth watering baby back ribs screaming eat me! Crapes filled with fluffy whipe cream, blue berry's, rasberry's, strawberry's and banana's topped with vanilla ice cream as a desert. And scrambled eggs with bacon.   
  
"Holy!" Syaoran admired all the great looking food. "You Sakura made ALL this?" He looked at her in disbelief.  
  
"What!? You thought I couldn't cook?" She recoiled back at him.  
  
"I love you!" He said childishly.  
  
The three men picked up their forks and dug into the same steak.  
  
"Hey! First you mess with my sister, now you're taking MY steak!" Touya fumed at Syaoran.  
  
"This is MY house!" Wusaki beamed.  
  
"I got it first!" Syaoran yelled.   
  
Sakura sighed heavily a little annoyed. She could hear Satoshi lightly giggling at the three. "If you three can't settle it like mature adults, the steak is mine." She stole the steak and put it in her plate.  
  
"Nah!!!" Syaoran knew he should've grabbed it the first time he saw it.   
  
There was a sound of tapping on the window. Satoshi looked over but saw nothing. She shrugged it off and watched the whole scene.  
  
"Women." All three said at the same time.  
  
"If it weren't for women, hell you wouldn't be fed so well." Satoshi finally said something.   
  
"Sorry..." They all said again.  
  
Everyone got a little of everything and soon their belly's were hanging out of their pants.   
  
"WOOOOOOOOOOHOOO! I've never eaten so well in a long time!" Wusaki patted his bulging stomach.  
  
"I need a good work out." Syaoran mumbled.  
  
"You know, Sakura. Did you ever think of me?" Touya asked his little sister.   
  
She took a sip of beer. "ALL the time. I would always say to my self you were alive. It payed off." She looked over at Syaoran. He had a new toothpick in his mouth and moved it around with his tongue.  
  
"Why do you always have a toothpick in your mouth?" Satoshi had noticed it since he came.  
  
"Oh, this? I don't know, I like it."  
  
"What's your back ground?" Touya stared at Sakura's guy.  
  
"Does it matter? My back ground is Chinese, why?"  
  
"Well... If your going to date my sister I need to have a nick name for you."  
  
"And what nick name would that be?" Syaoran shot daggers at Touya.   
  
"Ummm.... Gaki." Touya smiled. He knew that if Syaoran tried anything, Sakura would be angry at him.  
  
"GAKI?! WHY YOU... Dah! You're lucky I can't move!." Syaoran felt his face become hot, his stomach weighing him down.   
  
"Well I need some help putting away the dishes. Syaoran, could you help me?" Satoshi asked him. She seemed to pick him only because he was the strongest one there...  
  
"Sure." He winked at Sakura and walked behind her. Leaning over top of her he took her plates and the beer, which was still half full.  
  
"I'm still drinking that." She looked up at him.  
  
"It's not good for you and you know what." He smiled at her.  
  
"Huh?!" Sakura's eyes followed him until he left her view. 'Could he know? Does he know why i've been feeling so sick lately?! Shit...' She thouhgt to herself whacking her knee.   
  
  
*-* In The Kitchen *-*  
  
"So Syaoran, i've noticed Sakura's a little, large around the stomach." She winked at him.  
  
Syaoran began to blush emmensly. "I know, but she won't tell me. I don't know why."  
  
"Maybe she's afraid you'll leave her." Satoshi eyed him.  
  
"Why would I do that?! I love her, what of those three simple words does she not understand!?" Syaoran heaved a deep and aggitated sigh.  
  
"Love, isn't a simple thing Syaoran. You do know what Sakura's gone through, right?"  
  
"Of course. She told me."  
  
"She has many doubts about things. In the kitchen today I talked to her. She was having some problems and one was about her being pregnant with the child. I asked her if she told you, her exact words were... Oh no way. I can't, i'm afraid he might leave me." Satoshi hated the way Sakura doubted herself.   
  
"I would never. I mean look at me! I'm a nervous wreck!" Syaoran pulled back his hair and paced back and fourth. "Look at what I have for her." Syaoran reached deep in his pocket and took out a little case. The ribbons on top were of Sakura's and Syaoran favourite colours.   
  
"Is that what I think it is?" Satoshi questioned.  
  
"Depends on what you're thinking."  
  
Satoshi was over whelmed and hugged Syaoran's waist. "Please tell me it's what I think it is."  
  
"I'm going to ask her to marry me."   
  
~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~  
  
It was getting dark, but the tracks were there.   
  
The pain in Tenkai's leg had oozed with thick, red blood. It seeped through his pants, but he couldn't think of that.   
  
"Ok, Tenkai. Clear your mind. You want to kill them, that's for sure. But you have to find them first." He talked to himself to try and put things in order. "You'll find a way to kill them, even if it means killing yourself. You'll take them down to hell with yourself." He saw the sun was almost set. He had only about 2 more hours to find them.   
  
The horse gallopped to a place where there were mixes of, COBRA's horses tracks and feet markings. He knew he was on the right track. He broke open a cactus, drank down the sweet water that filled his dry mouth.   
  
He noticed another unfamiliar track with the others. Someone else was with them, probably that old guy. He jumped back onto the stallion. He had no time to waste, following the track is what he would do.   
  
*-* 1 Hour Later *-*  
  
Tenkai was exhausted. He knew he had an infection in his leg, that would spread as a fever in no time. Everything was dark, people and children had fallen asleep.  
  
"How the heck am I going to find those fags?" He asked himself.   
  
There was no light, except for one house. He rode the horse slowly, peering through a window. He saw mouth watering food placed on a table. He saw a big kid who looked inured. An old woman giggling. 3 Forks dug into one steak and...   
  
"Her..." Tenkai spat the word. Looking over closer to the left of the window, he saw that sheriff that shot him in the leg.   
  
"Wow, this makes everything easier." He hissed the sentance and drew the gun. Tapping it on the window and ducking.   
  
~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~  
  
Sakura talked to her brother the time Syaoran and her aunt were gone for. "So does your leg still hurt?"  
  
"No. Well yes. But not as much as it used to." Touya loved his little sister being with him.   
  
Sakura pulled a chair closer to Touya. "Do you regret anything that's ever happened?" Sakura had always answered the question 'no' but wanted to know what her brother thought.  
  
"A little." Sakura knew he'd say something like that. "Why?" She asked again.  
  
"Because we both would never of had to go through this. We would still have a mom and dad, the store and free candy." They shared a laugh. "I wouldn't have this stupid walking problem. But I guess we would never of had grown up into such people."   
  
"Touya, it'll go away soon enough." Sakura hugged her brother again. She knew she'd never get bored of it. "I love you."   
  
"I love you to Sakura." He kissed the top of her head and hugged her a little tighter. "But that gaki of yours..."  
  
"Syaoran's not a gaki. Why do you all of a sudden hate him so much? I mean you jumped on him like you had known him for a long time."  
  
"It's this problem I have with guys getting closer to my sister." He smiled. "I bet a lot of guys are jealous that you're taken, eh?"  
  
Sakura giggled at the comment. "Syaoran was the second man I ever let close to me. You can ask him or Wusaki. I hated them all. No offense. When I was out being COBRA, men would try their 'charm' on me. I don't know why, I was half drunk some of the times. I'd either beat them hard, wich I loved seeing their faces after a women beat them, or i'd you know, use dad's gun." Sakara took it out and smiled.   
  
"That's dad's isn't it?" He took it from her and remembered the vision from so long ago. "Sakura, have you ever, you know killed someone with it?" He replied sternly.  
  
"No, I only used it to make a statement."   
  
"It looks as if you two have known each other all your lives." Wusaki had to get in the moment.   
  
"We are related." Sakura looked infront of her and saw a grinning Satoshi and a crimson faced Syaoran.  
  
"Hoeee?"  
  
"Everyone, go to sleep now." Satoshi pushed Syaoran forward who was blushing a deeper red than a tomato!   
  
"Why? I'm not tired..." Touya scowled at Syaoran, he still didn't like him. No matter what his sister would say!  
  
"Eh, c'mon kid, you're leg will heal faster if you fall asleep." Wusaki tapped Touya's shoulder. Even though he knew why Syaoran was so red. He remembered that moment, but he wasn't THAT nervous.   
  
Touya grumbled something about Syaoran and how his leg didn't hurt. He shot him a look one last time and walked away. Satoshi gave Sakura the thumbs up and left.   
  
"Why are they acting so wierd?" Sakura walked closer to Syaoran smiling at him.  
  
"Oh, I don't know. But ummm..." Syaoran thought he was going to faint this time. 'Just let your sences guide you.' He reminded himself.   
  
He took her hand lightly and swept her up into his arms.   
  
"Syaoran?"   
  
"We're going outside to the porch." He said this in a tone that made Sakura melt. She whispered in his ear.   
  
Tenkai heard Syaoran and made a dash for a large rock. No matter how much the pain in his leg throbbed, he would kill them, both...  
  
"Tell me something, why are you acting this way? You're blushing... I thought we-"  
  
The door slid open and now they were on the wood porch. It was the early morning, the time she loved most, when the moon hung in the sky and she could hear the wolves cry. The stars splattered all over the light blue heavens. It seemed like a painting that only lasted mere minutes before the sun came out. There it was bright and orange, and Syaoran knelt before her.  
  
Sakura felt a bit dizzy. "Syaoran, get up-"  
  
He kissed her hand and caressed it. He took out the case holding the thing that would bind them to each other. A promise that would never be broken, a sign of her and his love.   
  
He took in a breath and let out a sigh. Taking his hat off he let her just stare into his eyes.   
  
Sakura's eyes began to fill with water. She dared not to wipe them away, she would let them fall.   
  
Syaoran, now turning slightly flushed, his eyes filled with something that wasn't common to him. Tears.   
  
"Sakura, I know this might be a shock to you. But the first time I set eyes on you, my past, my future, rushed before me. Time stopped and I knew, you were the one. Your emerald pools would always dig into me and set a smile on my face. The way you have shown me, life has a meaning. To be with the one you love, destiny. Will you, Sakura, marry me?"   
  
Tenkai saw this time to strike. He showed his face from behind the boulder. "Pay!"  
  
Sakura's mouth opened but instead of words coming out, blood splattered all over Syaoran's face.   
  
"Sakura!?" He held her in his arms. He shook her, but the gleam in her eyes was dissappearing. She took her last ounce of strenghth and put her hand up tp his cheek.  
  
"I love you..." She lay limp in his arms. Syaoran couldn't believe what he was seeing. She was not dead! He would let this happen to her!  
  
"NOW IT'S YOUR TURN, SHERIFF!" Tenkai roared and raised the gun up to Syaoran.   
  
Syaoran would let him kill him. Life without Sakura, was no life at all. There would be no other women, there would be no hope for him.   
  
Tenkai smirked.   
  
"Why..." Syaoran whispered devastated. He buried his face, his tears in Sakura's chest.   
  
"Because, what goes around... Comes around..." Tenkai answered his question.   
  
The sound of the trigger clicked. Syaoran knew he would die now, but nothing came. No pain, no sound.   
  
Tenkai's mouth gaped he looked at the gun. He pulled 5 more times, it just clicked. "No..." He whispered with clenched teeeth.   
  
Syaoran raised his head from Sakura. His eyes red from crying, he took out his gun and clutched it tightly. He raised it up about to shoot when he felt a familiar touch on his shoulder.   
  
"Syaoran, you're no better if you kill him." Sakura's voice rang in his mind.  
  
"Sa- S-."   
  
Tenkai had shot her, but missed, he'd hit her in the back. But, she could still be saved!  
  
Tenkai cussed loudly. "WHAT THE FUCK?! YOU'RE SUPPOSSED TO BE DEAD, YOU BITCH! DIE!"   
  
His leg dragged on the floor, he came closer and closer. A gun shot rang through the air. But, the smoke wasn't coming from his gun.   
  
"No one messes with my sister." Touya bent down and grabbed her.   
  
"If we stop the bleeding, we can help her!" Satoshi was bawling over Sakura, Touya's face was pale. Wusaki had gone over to check on Syaoran.   
  
"She'll be fine."   
  
Syaoran couldn't pull himself from the ordeal. "What just happened?"  
  
The sun rose, warming Syaoran's body. His eyes burning, he ran in to see Sakura. He would not let anything happen. Kneeling beside her, he held her small hand.   
  
"Sakura?"  
  
She looked at him with pained eyes.   
  
Satoshi had already bandaged her up, the bleeding had stopped.   
  
"She needs to rest Syaoran." She answered still shaken. He nodded but didn't move from his place. He would stay with her.   
  
*-* 2 Months Later *-*  
  
"Do you Syaoran, take Sakura to be your lawfully wedded wife?" The man asked.  
  
Syaoran squeezed tighter. He would never let her go, nothing would ever happen to her again. "Yes, I do." Sakura's light pink dress shone in the day light. Her hair flowed freely down her shoulders, her lips a light shade of pink. Her cheeks red and a light purple eye shadow. She looked amazing.  
  
The priest nodded. "Do you Sakura, take Syaoran to be your lawfully wedded husband?" Sakura looked at her handsome to be husnad. His hair was always messy as always, his eys warm and filled with love. "I do." She answered giggling.  
  
The priest smiled. "You may kiss the bride." Syaoran came closer, lifted the piece of cloth covering her face slightly. They're lips locked in a deep and passionate kiss.   
  
Sakura and Syaoran, enemies not ment to be. Destiny had brang them to gether. Loving the Enemy, true love conquers all.  
  
  
  
~*-*~THE END~*-*~  
  
  
  
~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~  
  
I'M ACTUALLY DONE! YAY! I MADE IT REALLY LONG... WAS IT LONG?! I WAS GOING TO MAKE SAKURA DIE... BUT I COULDN'T BRING MYSELF TO DO IT.   
  
SO, WHAT DID YOU ALL THINK? THERE WERE ALOT OF TWIST AND TURNS, EH? I TRIED... BUT SORRY THIS TOOK SOME TIME TO UPDATE... ARRGGHH!! WRITER'S BLOCK.. I WAS DISSING UP POKEMON FOR FUN... LOLZ... ME AND MA BRO AND I GOT THIS LETTER SAYIN... YOU CANT UPLOAD...  
  
I DUNT KNOW WHAT WAS WRONG WITH IT... COULD'VE BEEN THE SUMMARY.. SAYING HOW GIOVANNI IS DRUNK AND PIKACHU HAS TO... UHHH STOP HIS KILLING... PIKACHUS AN AGENT LIKE JAMES BOND... AND SUMTIN LIKE THAT BUT THERE'S ONLY ONE PROBLEM... IF THEY COULD UNDERSTAND HIM...  
  
LOTS OF SWEARING.. OR IT COULD'VE BEEN THE OSAMA BIN LADEN JOKE...?  
  
I DUNT NO.... BUT IT WAS FUNNI! I WISH THEY NEVER TOOK IT OFF...LMFAO  
  
IM GOING TO MISS WRITING THIS FIC.... THANKS EVERY BUDDIE!  
  
  
  
EcuaGirl- I LOVED YOUR STORY! SO MANY MOMENTS... HE HE... AND GETTING SO MANY REVIEWS FOR YOUR FIRST STORY.... WICKED ASS! YOU... I THINK WERE ONE OF THE PEOPLE THAT WOULD BE THE FIRST TO REVIEW FOR A NEW CHAPPIE! THANKS!  
  
KarindaY2k- HOW DID YOU KNOW!? YOU FIGURED OUT SAKURA WAS PREGNANAT... DAH! I GIVE TOO MANY CLUES... HE HE....   
  
cOnFuSeD- IM SORRY FOR CONFUSING YOU ABOUT SAKURA'S 'UNCLE...' HE HE I HOPE EVERYTHING BETTER NOW... YOU UNDERSTAND IT ALL RIGHT? :|  
  
sweetliliacblossom- YOU ALWAYS CAME BACK TO REVIEW!!!! YAY!!!! WAS THE MC DONALD SONG REALLY THAT FUNNY? OOHOHOH! STUPID BROTHER... LOL  
  
Kyesa- ahah... YOU SEEM TO BE OF THE LATE COMERS... DO I TAKE LONG TO UPDATE??? IM SORRY!!! *-* POUTS...*-*   
  
kawaiitenshisakura- THANKS FOR REVIEWING! LAST CHPTER WAS GOOD EH? I THINK IM GOING TO STOP WRITING SOON... ITS GEETING.... I DUN NOE.... A BIT IN THE WAY... LOL!   
  
NET- WHAT A PECULIAR NAME! *-* SPELLING *-* YES.. I HAVE BAD SPELLING.... THANK YOU FOR REVIEWING MY STORY!! AND COMING BACK.. ONCE IN A WHILE.. LOL  
  
T- YOU CALL YOURSELF "T" AHA.... BU YOU REVIEWED NONETHELESS!!! THANK YOU!!!   
  
lilyflower- ITS OK THAT YOU DIDN'T REVIEW FOR THE LAST CHAPPIES! I KNOW HOW ITS LIKE.. LOLZ.... I READ TOO MUCH...  
I JUST REMEMBERED SOMETHING.... I DID SEND YOU AN EMAL... BUT IT WAS TO... AHH!!! FANFICTION... WOOPSIES!!! HE HE MY BAD! DID YOU GET THE LINK? I HAVE A BETTER IDEA.. Y NOT JUST ADD ME TO YOUR FAV. AUTHORS AND IT'L BE EASIER TO FIND ME.. LMFAO! NO IM JUST JOKING.... THANKS FOR REVIEWING!!!  
  
Lady Moonshine- HE HE! GREAT WORK, REALLY? YOU'VE TOUCHED ME!! THANKS FOR REVIEWING!!!  
  
xtremeshorty- ALLO! THANK YOU FOR REVIEWING! I HAVE LOTS OF STORIES... MY MOST RECENT... THE CHRISTMAS RACE... YOU COULD CHECK THAT ONE OUT! HE HE... THE GANG HAS KIDS! BUHBWAHAHAHHA...   
  
sammie- HEY... WE HAVE THE SAME NAME! HE HE... WELL KINDA... THANKS FOR REVEWING... I LOVE YOU GUYS SO MUCH... OK... SO YOU DID FIGURE OUT SHE PREGNENT... DAH! I WAS HOPING I DIDNT GIVE OUT... TOOOOOOOO MUCH INFO...   
  
Blue-Star-118- I CONFUSED YOU TOO? *-* SOBBS *-* I FEEL EVIL... THAT WHY ME EMAIL IS LIL_SAITEN AHAHAH! THANK YOU FOR REVIEWING!   
  
bunny459- HELLO! I CHECKED TO READ YOUR CHAPPIE 7... I CANT READ IT... FOR SOME REASON ITS NOT THERE... :s I NOE ITS CONFUSING... BUT IM GOING TO CHECK IT OUT AGAIN... ITS A GOOD STORY! KEEP UP THE GOOD WORK! THANXIES!!!  
  
devil's daughtere sakura- SYAORAN DIDN'T DIE! IF YOU CAME BACK TO READ... TEE-HEE... I NOE SAKURA EED SYAORAN... THAT WHY HE'S ALIVE! *-*squeeks *-* i took you warning seriously... THANKS FOR REVIEWING... LMFAO!  
  
SakurasBubbles- THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS!   
  
Mystical- YOU REALLY THINK.. GOOD CHAPPIE? I SEE MYSELF AS A PERSON WHO TRIES TO HARD... HE HE IM NOT A GOOD WRITER LIKE I AM A DRAWER OR AN ATHELETE... LOL  
  
*-* you didnt put a name down *-* BUT THANKS FOR REVIEWING NONETHELESS!!!   
  
Genna- YOU TOUCHED ME! I LOVE ALL OF YOU... THANK YOU DOESNT SEEM TO BE NUFF... THANKS SOOOO MUCH!!!  
  
RuByMoOn- ALLO! THANKS FOR REVIEWING ALSO!   
  
angel is a hottie- HELLO! I READ BOTH YOUR STORIES... BUT UHH I HAVENT CHECKED THEM YET... *-* BLUSHES *-* IM SORRI! I'VE BEEN BUSY!!! CAN YOU EMAIL MEH WHEN YOU'VE UPDATED? THANKS!  
  
R- HELLO! I DONT KNOW IF YOURE THE SAME PERSON AS "T" BUT THANKS ANYWAY! CAN YOU WRITE YOUR EMAILS DOWN FOR THE FUTURE....   
  
Lily254- THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS! JA!!!   
  
Snowi Angel- HOLLA! KOOL NAME... THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS!  
  
sakura- WAT AN ORIGINAL NAME... TEE-HEE... THANK YOU FOR REVIEWING!!!  
  
*-* another blank person *-* PEOPLE.. PLEASE PUT YOUR EMAILS DOWN! BUT... IT WAS A REVIEW.. THANX!  
  
Kan-chan-THANKS FOR REVIEWING CHAPPIE 9!   
  
sahmandah- THANKS FOR REVIEWING CHAPTER 9 ALSO!   
  
akutenshi- THANKS FOR REVIEWING CHAPTER 1... EVEN THOUGH YOU DIDN'T COME BACK.. LOL  
  
Ishtar- AWWW! THANKS!!!  
  
LicyBabe2002- HELLO! SORRY I HAVENT BEEN ABLE TO READ YOUR STORIES... BUT IMMA CHECK VERY SOON! OK? THANKS FOR   
THE REVIEWS!  
  
sweet sakura- THERE'S ALOT OF SAKURAS! THANX FOR THE REVEW!!!  
  
mandy- I DONT KNOW OF THERE IS ANOTHER WAY TO SAY HELLO... UHH... KONICHIWA!!! THANKX FOR THE REVIEW!  
  
KanbiAme- HEY! THANX! IM SO HAPPY!  
  
Argentum-Draco- KOOL NAME... BUT I DUNT NOE WAT IT MEAN... HE HE I NOE IM SAD... THANKZ FOR REVIEWING!!!  
  
cutegurls4evr- I WAS THINKING ABOUT CHANGING TOMOYO AND ERIOL'S PART... BUT YOU NOE... I'D ALREADY STARTED THE STORY... I WAS ONLY 12....  
  
tomasz- THANKIES!!! AWWW.... SO MANY REVIEWS FROM EVERYONE! *-* WIPES TEAR *-*  
  
Bomy- THANK YOU!   
  
Amy- I CHANGED IT! SYAORAN NOT A CARE FREE KILLER ANY MORE.. HES NICE.... THE WAY WE LIKE IT TEE-HEE. SORRI I NEVER EMAILD U... BUT I WILL NOW... I NEVER NOTICED U PUT YOUR EMAIL DOWN..LOL  
  
Alexandra-chan- YOU WERE MY FORST REVIEWER EVER! I THANK YOU SO MUCH!!!  
  
WELL.... I HOPE THATS EVERYONE.... IF I MISSED YOU... *-* SOBBS *-* IM SO SORRI! SO... ENJOY THE STORY?   
  
I CANT BELIEVE ITS DONE... SINCE THIS IS FINISHED... IM GOING TO KEEP WRITING THE EMPEROR'S PIANIST THE CHRISTMAS RACE... AND IM THINKING ABOUT UPDATING BLAST FROM THE PAST.... ITS A REALLY GOOD IDEA... JUST SEEMS LIKE NO ONE WANTS TO REVIEW IT... HE HE  
  
BUH BYEZ TO EVERYONE!!!   
  
THE FAMOUS MESSAGE THAT YOU'LL SEE ALL OVER CARDCAPTOR SAKURA REVIEWS!!!  
  
+*-*+ROCK STEADY+*-*+ 


End file.
